An Eeveelution Love Tale 2
by LiveFire94
Summary: Carlson finally made it to the San-Suo Region and escaped the corrupt Shai-Gen region. Carlson, Tina, and the Eeveelutions are able to live happily in the way they fantasied of doing so. All un-answered questions from the prequel will be answered! Ex: What ever happened to Jolteon? Ex: Will Glaceon and Carlson finalize their relationship? (Contains Lemons) (I Do NOT Own Pokémon)
1. Introduction

Carlson, Tina, Justin, and the Eeveelutions have finally made it to the San-Suo Region. They had one hell of a fight to get here but hopefully it all pays off. We start by the finishing construction of Carlson's, as well as his Eeveelutions and Tina's new home. What will happen in this sequel, lets find out!


	2. Chapter 1 (Their Home)

For the first time in over four thousand years... Just kidding! For the first time in over five years Carlson and his Eeveelutions were free at last. Free to have the life that they always wanted with each other; no longer holding back, no longer hiding in fear of judgment and capital punishment, no more running, and no more holding back. They finally made it to their paradise; escaping the corrupt Shia-Gen Region. Over the past few day the gang has been through hell and back, putting their own lives at risk for each others happiness and love; trying to stay alive as they were hunted by the annihilated Bravo Enforcement Company who was stopping at nothing to execute them all for there actions. Now they all live a peace lustful life together in harmony in the home that Carlson spent his savings from the Marines on; this was their paradise, their retreat to their true happiness. The story continues with the completion of the house and the Eeveelutions running amuck.

Carlson kept thinking back about a week ago when he finally made it to the San-Suo Region. He always wondered why the Alpha Company Commander aided them and not execute them. There was something to the moral of the story that Carlson could not for the life of him figure out. "I just don't understand, why let us go?" Carlson thought to him self that day he crossed Bridge 07 and was free from the punishments they all faced. He learned to live with the fact of never finding out the truth behind it all, Tina, her Pokémon, Carlson, and his Eeveelutions were happy to be living the way they chose. At least now they wont be charged with capital punishment for it.

BOOM! "GOD DAMIT TINA, WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Carlson. It looks as everything was just like they left it back in the Shai-Gen region, but now in the San-Suo Region. "Sorry Carlson, the chemicals I bought were the wrong percentage of C4 acids." Tina replied. "Yeah? well its a good thing I had a guest house built in the back and have my property on 7 acres of land for you to demolish." Carlson said jokingly. Carlson spent over $800,000 on his house as well as the guest house that is now Tina's own personnel home, or should I say bombing zone? Carlson made sure his house was not only perfect for him, but for his Eeveelutions as well. He designed the house and every room differently. The Eeveelutions each had their own rooms that coordinated with their types. And Carlson's master bedroom was huge to the point of it taking 1/4 of the second floor. While the second floor was mainly for the bedrooms and bathrooms to go along with each bedroom, the first floor, however, had an awesome entertainment theater room perfect for gaming and movies, a beautiful kitchen for epic meals which the Eeveelutions love as well as Carlson and Tina, a great living room for 'family' activities, and an awesome screened patio for relaxing. Even the back and front yards were out standing. The back yard was filled with beautiful flowers, had a huge tree near the back with a giant tire swing for the Eeveelutions to play on, a massive pool with a 3 story slide attached for the hot days in summer, and a battle field for training or just plain old 'fun'. The front yard had a statue of all of Carlson's Eeveelutions in the middle of it surrounded by water and flowers that you could see from miles away driving down the two lane road towards the main city.

Each Eeveelution has their own living environments that they enjoy to be in, Carlson knew this and set forth the design each room accordingly. Umbreon room was the only room that had no windows, black paint on the walls with a complete black interior carpet and all, black lights for lighting, and a glowing painted moon with stars on the celling. Espeon's room was almost the complete opposite, it was painted a natural pink for easy meditation, and had skylights built into the celling for the sun to shine in. Leafeon's room was covered in vegetation, her floor was complete moss she had an old cut down tree in the back with a hollow spot for sleeping, and flowers aligned the walls in her room with vines stretching along the celling, it was also painted light green. Glaceon's room was below freezing at all times, her floor was a huge ice block that stayed frozen due to the special environment setting Carlson had installed for her, the walls were covered in frost painted a snow white, and had shining colorful ice and northern lights displayed through out the room. Vaporeon's room was basically a pool that was the entire floor, painted light blue, it also had a small waterfall in the back and a floating bed for her to sleep on. Flareon's room was always above 90 degrees. her floor was like a huge hot rock that was always warm, and her room was painted red with a detailed fire design through out the entire room. And Sylveons's room was designed for a fairy, sparkles everywhere you looked, fluffy carpet, and rainbows and clouds painted on the walls.

Carlson's room seamed like an ordinary room. But if you decided to enter the seven digit code on the keypad on the wall, it would literally open and display a massive gun safe with Carlson's new arsenal for 'home defense'. That doesn't mean the home was outfitted with complete security. Carlson had the S-10 security system installed; if tripped, not only would the entire house scream with an alarm inside and out, but twelve automated gun turrets would pop down from the celling at specified locations (six out side and six inside) for additional defense as well as sealing all windows and doorways with a three inch steel drop down plate to prevent entry and exit as an addition security measure. There were also trip lasers around the perimeter that would trip the system if crossed and cameras inside and out (six inside and six outside) to detect intruders during all times of the day and night. Only Carlson could disarm the system once activated, and the turrets knew not to fire at the Eeveelutions, Carlson, Tina, Or Tina's Pokémon. It was one hell of a system that cost $200,000 of the $800,000 Carlson spent on the house as well as the guest house for Tina and her Poké house was the paradise the Eeveelutions and Carlson ever dreamed of, this was where they belonged, in a place where they could be themselves, and a place where they could have 'fun' with each other and live the way they truly wanted. Tina felt the same exact way, her and her Pokémon were ready to fulfill each others desires just like Carlson and his Eeveelutions do.

It was the first night in their new home, the Eeveelutions went to their rooms and after standing there with eyes sparkling and smiles with cheers of joy, they ran into their masters chambers, tackled him to the ground and thanked him a thousand times for their new rooms as well as their new lives. Carlson told them it was all for them, this house was theirs to do what ever in, this was their home. After celebrating, they all went into their rooms and went to sleep. All except for Flareon, who left Carlson's room with a special look on her face. "Oh don't worry Flareon, ill see you soon." Carlson thought to him self as he watched his Flareon exit his room. Flareon went to her room and prepared her self for what was about to come, it was about to be a night that she would never forget.


	3. Chapter 2 (Flareons Night)

As Flareon walked back towards her room, Carlson was thinking about his Glaceon and the special night they shared together. "Its been a while from the last time we spent alone time together." Carlson thought to him self. "I got to make it up to her." Just as Carlson rolled out of his bed to go 'visit' his Flareon he thought of the best way to make the nest night they spend together special; but tonight was Flareon's night. Carlson opened his door and walked down the hallway passing 3 bedrooms before getting to Flareon's room; a different Eeveelution seen him open the door and walk-in. "I'm not going to be last, no... fucking... way..." the Eeveelution said to her self as she rolled over and drifted of to sleep. Carlson opened the door to Flareon's room and entered.

Flareon was in the middle of masturbating when she peeked through her eyes to see her master standing over her. "Well look who decided to show up" She said. "Well, I do have to get you back for what you did to me in the truck." Carlson said with a smirk on his face. "Oh goodie, I've been wanting to do this for a long time..." Replied Flareon. Carlson crawled onto her bed and got closer and closer to his Flareon. They were face to face and Carlson's member was fully erected from the view of Flareon's hot steamy wet pussy. "Is that my punishment for tonight master?" Asked Flareon. "Oh yeah, I promised you a night of fun" Carlson replied to her question. Just after that Flareon reached up to kiss her master and Carlson leaned in to finish it. As their lips met, Flareon grabbed hold of Carlson's cock with her two back paws and started to stroke it teasing Carlson. Carlson was done playing games, and started to make out with his sexy Flareon as he slowly inserted his fully erected cock in Flareon's tight fiery hot pussy. The deeper it went the more Flareon's mouth opened and the more she gasped for air. Carlson wasn't even all the way in when her first pre cum ran out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets. "Oh my... f... fucking g.. god..." Flareon said as he inserted it all the way and eventually into her womb. "Why the fuck are you so warm Flareon.. Its feels so fucking good." Carlson asked. "Perks of being a fire type, and I can also do this..." Just as Flareon finished that sentenced, she used lave plume just a tiny bit to make her pussy the warmest Carlson would ever feel on his member. "You like that master" She Asked "Oh.. yes Flareon, matter in fact, I love it" Carlson started to fuck Flareon's pussy slowly and Flareon was already screaming out in pleasure. Carlson pinned Flareon down to the bed, and started to increase in speed while Flareon was screaming louder and louder. Her pussy was so hot that Carlson cock was already throbbing from the heated sensation. "Oh god yes... Fuck me... Fick me harder!" Flareon told her master, and Carlson did just that, he started to give her his all and she was squirting her hot liquid all over the place. Pumping faster and faster, Flareon couldn't take much more, her hot steamy breath turned into small bits of ember coming out of her mouth. Carlson then picked up his Flareon while hi member still inserted all the way into her pussy, and lifted her up and down while Flareon wrapped her arms around his waist with her claws digging into his sides. He fucked her faster this way and Flareon was screaming at the top of her lungs from the pleasure. "Oh.. more.. more more more more... FUCK ME... YES! She commanded as she was gasping for air as Carlson was nailing her on the wall (literally). Flareon's juices ran wiled down Carlson's legs, Her pussy was being drilled and that's what Flareon wanted. Her eyes were shut tight as she took her masters cock into her tight virgin pussy. Just as Carlson was about to explode, he took her off his cock and threw her onto the bed. He picked her up, spun her around, and started to eat her out and she started to deep through his cock all the way down to his balls. Flareon's pussy tasted like hot cinnamon and he shoved his entire face into it. Flareon was going to town on her master cock as it tasted like cinnamon from the fucking acting like a vacuum. Carlson was near, and just as he was about to explode, Flareon squirted one last time but this time all over Carlson face, his face was dripping from her womanly juices, and when Flareon went all the way down on Carlson's member his exploded in her throat and into her little mouth. As he let out his seed she drank it like water and swallowed all of it, or so she thought. When she was done licking the cum off of Carlson cock, he let out a last bit that covered her face. "You did... that... on... on purpose... didn't you"? Flareon said as she was trying to breath. "A surprise for you sweetie." Carlson replied. As Carlson went back to licking up all the juices from Flareon's pussy giving her one last bit of pleasure. "Were.. doing this again... right..." She said still trying to find air. "Oh yes Flareon, oh yes." Carlson replied. Flareon smiled, gave her master one last kiss, and drifted off to sleep saying "Best... night... ever..." That made Carlson very happy as he wiped his seed from her face, got dressed, and tucked her into her bed, then leaving the room.

Carlson shut the door quietly and walked towards his true loves room. Walking down the hallway he was stopped short by Sylveon. "Oh, hi master, I didn't see you there." "Hey you, what are you still doing up?" Carlson asked. "Well I was sleeping... but... You and Flareon woke me up" replied Sylveon. "Oh... Sorry" Carlson said with an embarrassing look." Its fine master, I don't mind, I went to get a glass of water anyway" Carlson felt an urge inside of him, he picked up his Sylveon and help her close and said. "You know I love you too right?" Sylveon replied: Carlson, I have no idea why you think I would forget or not know, and I love you too". Which is why im giving you this." Sylveon eyes closed as she kissed Carlson. After wards she jumped down still holding her glass of water and said. "You know master, you can always visit me anytime as well, ill always be ready for you." She said walking back towards her room. Carlson though to himself "Sylveon too, do they all want to fuck me?" Carlson continued down the hall way passing the stairs towards Glaceon's room. He opened the door with the freezing door knob and walked into the freezer like room. Carlson looked at the temperature through the thermostat on the wall that read: -10 degrees. Carlson just shook he head and walked towards his Glaceon who was sound asleep. His heart started beating faster as he look at her sleeping, Carlson really loved her and hoped one day she would truly be his forever. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the noise that woke her up. Coming to from her slumber she looked up to see her prince standing there over her. She had the widest and happiest smile on her face seeing Carlson and asked" Hey baby, aren't you cold?" "Yes" Carlson replied. "But it doesn't matter, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and were going to go out on a date in town this weekend." He added. Glaceon eyes widened and her mouth opened with a smile in happiness as she asked: "We are, oh master I love you!" They were never aloud to go out in public in the Shai-Gen region because the Enforcement Officers would always be watching them, they couldn't even smile at each other with out an Officer asking questions; So hearing this made Glaceon very very happy. "I love you too Glaceon, more then you know." Carlson gave her a kiss and asked if she wanted to spend the night with him in his room. She of course agreed to sleeping with, and next to, her lover for the night.

Carlson picked Glaceon up and held her in his arms as she started to make a purring sound from complete happiness. Carlson opened his door, shut it with his foot, and placed Glaceon on the bed. Carlson walked to her, got under the covers with her and looked her in the eyes and said "You Glaceon, are my true love, and nothing will ever change that" Glaceon started to cry happily, gave him a kiss, and said. "I only hope one day we can be more." Carlson already had future plans.


	4. Chapter 3 (Two for One)

It was 0600, and Tina along with her Kirila were out side of there guest house trying to figure out another chemical compound for her new toy she was working on. "Alright Kirila, I adjusted the chemicals according to the math on the board and I'm 75% positive that they are the right amounts." Kirila just slowly backed away from the device and Tina as she had an idea on what was going to happen. "Ki Kirila ila kir..." Said Kirila as she moved her self to behind the blast shield that Tina built. Tina started to mix the chemicals that fizzed as they mixed. After a few seconds they were stable. Tina smiled with relief as she finally made the right mixture to one of her newest bombs. She walked towards the exit of the chemical area out side, but while doing to tripped over a power wire that ran across the ground to one of the mixers. She landed right on her face and Kirila couldn't help but laugh. Little did they know that when Tina tripped over the wire, it got caught on the table and accidently added another chemical mixture to her perfect batch. The fizzing started up again but turned a bright red. Kirila shouted out a yell and Tina turned around... "Uh Oh..." Tina said as she ran to take cover. BOOOOOOMMMM! The explosion create a huge crater in the yard, shook both Tina's and Carlson's houses, and woke up Carlson as well as the Eeveelutions; Braixen was woken from Tina's bed as well.

Woke up with a some what surprise on his face, Carlson looked at his Glaceon got up from his bed, walked to the window that over look Tina Yard, and took in a breath to say some very nice and kind words. "TINA!, WHAT.. THE FUCK.. IS WRONG WITH YOU!? CAN YOU GO ONE FUCKING DAY WITH OUT BLOWING UP ANYTHING!?" Tina replied: "But they chemicals were correct, I just... tripped and... Carlson stopped her. "Tina, I don't want to hear it, its fine, just be careful, your Kirila could of gotten hurt and I know you wouldn't want that." She replied in confusion, "So your not mad about the explosion?..." Carlson shook her head and answered, "No, you can blow up what ever you like how ever you like for ever if you like, I don't care, but be cautioned around the Pokémon". Tina had a huge smile on her face knowing that Carlson was no longer mad at her. She nodded yes and started to clean up the are around her home. Carlson is amazed that her house still exists. Carlson turned around to see his Glaceon stretched out crossed his bed, with her head laying sideway giving him that seductive look again. "What? A goodnight and a good morning?" He asked as walked over to her, She replied, Maybe I want to have a little fun with my love." Carlson had no problem with that, but just as he was about to crawl on the bed and give his Glaceon a kiss, His door flew open with a loud crashing sound as hit slammed against the wall. They both turned to see what the hell was going on. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO BE LAST!" Shouted a pissed off Esepon as she made her way through the door way and on too Carlson's Bed. Once in she slammed the door shut and locked it using her physic abilities. Glaceon asked, "What are you so Pissy about sis? Esepon responded, what I'm I so pissed off about? Well let me begin Glaceon, there was you, then Leafeon, Then Vaporeon, then Flareon, and then you again last night! I for one will not be the last, because if it wasn't for Sylveon back at the Apartment, I would of been the first!

"So let me get this straight", Glaceon interrupted, "your all pissed off because you haven't fucked master yet?" "No, I'm pissed off because he never came to me like he did the others." Carlson jumped into the conversation, "Esepon, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that day when the Shi-Gen Enforcement Officer's showed up. "Esepon looked at Glaceon and told her, "Ether join me, or leave your true lover and me alone for a while" Esepon used physic to pin Carlson to his bed. "Oh believe me, I'm joining" responded Glaceon. As Carlson as pinned Glaceon used her fangs and claws to pull off Carlson's trousers and rip apart his shirt. Espeon positioned her self so her overwhelming fuming flower was over Carlson erected member and Glaceon walked over and gave him a passionate kiss. AS Carlson Interlocked lips with his Glaceon, Esepon slowly lowered her self on to Carlson's Cock. Doing so caused her mouth the open little by little letting out puffs of steam as she felt massive pleasure. She began to ride Carlson causing him to arch his back a little, Glaceon up her game as well and started making out with her master. Espeon's motions were growing faster and faster. "Oh... fuck... yeah..." I've been waiting far... to long." Carlson stopped his romance with his Glaceon for the moment, grabbed his Esepon, and leaned up to kiss her as well. "You know I love you right Esepon?" "Of course master, now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you, Esepon said I a seductive tone of voice.

Esepon pinned Carlson back down and used her back legs to aid in her motion, she rode Carlson faster then any other Eeveelution so far. She also cheated, and used her powers to enhance Carlson's orgasm as well as his pleasure. Carlson breathing was getting heavy fast; Esepon Was starting to drip her womanly juices form her pussy, Glaceon was getting hot by the sight of her master fucking her sister, She started to rub her pussy as Carlson rolled his eyes back into his head from the sensation he was receiving. "OH FUCK! GOD YES! FUCK ME CARLSON!" Esepon screamed. Carlson used the last bit of his strength to grab hold of his Espeon's lower half, held it tight and fucked the shit out of her. Esepon was having the time of her life. She couldn't handle how much pleasure Carlson was giving her. Esepon started the squirt all over the place as she was speechless from the sensation, she was having the orgasm she never expected. Glaceon was fist deep into her flower when Carlson looked at her. As Esepon continued to bounce on top of Carlson's member, he pulled his Glaceon close and placed her pussy over his face. Her cool sensation pussy tasted great to Carlson as he ate her out. Carlson thought to him self, "She might be cold down here, but it is so fucking good." Carlson shoved his tongue as deep into Glaceon's pussy as he could and she was loving every last bit of it. " With every slam Esepon made onto Carlson cock, the harder he fucked her. She had her eyes rolled back ad her juices were everywhere from the massive amount of squirting she did. She was hat her peak, Cumming all over her master member. Falling down and slipping off his cock, she monad, "I fucking loved that". Esepon was out, but Carlson was still in.

"Well I guess it your turn my ice princess" He told his Glaceon. She jumped up like a rocket and began sucking Carlson's Cock. Carlson was still eating out his Glaceon as she deep thoughted his glorious member that she loved so muck. After about two minutes, Glaceon repositioned her self the opposite direction, her pussy easing onto Carlson's member has she started to make out with her master again. She was already at her peak so she fucked him as hard as possible, and Carlson finally caved. Just as his Glaceon cumed as well, he let and explosion of his seed into her tight pussy that filled not only her womb but her cannel as well. Out of breath she collapsed on top of Carlson's chest opened her eyes the best she could, looked at Carlson who was also out of breath from fucking two of His Eeveelutions and whispered. "I want.. nothing more... then to be truly yours master..." And soon as the last word left her mouth, she fell asleep next the her sister Espeon. In a very soft tone, Carlson told his Sleeping Glaceon, "And you will, just wait till out date baby."

Carlson wiped the excess cum off of his body and was able to take a shower and get dressed. When his was done his Espeon and Glaceon were still fast asleep on his bed. Carlson smiled and his heart started to beat faster as he thought of an ever lasting life with his Eeveelutions for as long as he lived. PING! "huh?" Carlson said. Carlson checked his E-mail on his computer, he had a message from his buddy Justin. "I wonder what he has to say" Carlson asked him self. Carlson clicked on the message That then read: Carlson!, hey buddy. Listen, I'm putting $400,000 into your bank account, I need you to build me a guest house (away from Tina's please) on a part of your property. I'm uh... well... sort of wanted by the Shai-Gen Region now, and there is no law restricting them here. I'll be arriving in a month, I have a safe house for the mean time. Thank brother! "Well, ok then." Carlson got up, and started to walk towards his door.

Opening it he found his Umbreon siting on the floor with her Glowing rings looking up at him. When eye contact was made, she just licked her lips. "Tonight, wait for me" That's all Carlson told his Umbreon. Umbreon jumped into Carlson arms and rubbed her head along his cheek, then jumped down ad ran towards her room. "Well, I guess they all do want to fuck me" Carlson told him self.


	5. Chapter 4 (Revealing)

Shortly after the alone time Carlson spent with his Esepon and Glaceon, he called for a meeting in the entertainment room of his house. Tine, her Pokémon, and all of the Eeveelutions were there. Once they were all seated on the couch that wrapped around the whole room like one big sectional, Carlson entered the room and began to speak. "Ok everyone, I received an E-mail this morning from Justin and he wanted us to do him a little, but big, favor." He called upon me to help him in a dark time for him, Justin is now, just like me and you Tina, wanted by the Shai-Gen region, and because he is now in what ever the fuck region he is in, the Shai-Gen region can lawfully arrest him. That region dose not have the same rules as the one we now live in. "What is he wanted for Carlson?" Asked Tina. "He is wanted for treason, mass murder, corruption, and is classified as an 'Enemy of the Region', the worse classification there; all three of us hold that title and are on the Top Ten Most Wanted. "Because he is able to be executed, he has reached out to not only me, but us as a family to help him build a house here on the property that I have achieved so we all can be together. "When and where do we start Carlson?" asked Tina's Kirila. We start tomorrow and is it going to be built on the patch of dirt that is adjacent from your masters house, Justin asked to not be to close to Tina, and I believe that was a good choice. "HEY!" Said Tina, as every one else in the room started laughing. "Now today I have to order the necessary supplies to build the house for Justin to live in. The plans are the same ones as Tina's, so it will be pretty easy from here on out in the building process." "Not one add on seeing how everyone can use the Battle Field, the huge pool, and the rest of the property to do whatever they so please." "I mean, Tina already blew a huge creator in the ground." "It was an awesome explosion", interrupted Tina. "So are we going to be able to pull this off?" Asked Carlson. Every one in the room just cheered in unison and ran out ready do get the job done, all except for Tina who stayed behind.

"Carlson." Tina Called. "Yeah?" he responded. "Can I ask you a question?", Asked Tina "Sure" Responded Carlson again. Why is It that your able to communicate with your Pokémon and your lover but I cant because you never gave me a translator?" "Ha-ha, Tina, if you wanted one all you had to do was ask." Carlson reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare translator and gave it to Tina. "Were best friends, I would of given you one along time ago if you only asked silly". Said Carlson. He then walked out of the room and down the stairs. Tina was happy that she could now talk to her Pokémon just like Carlson could talk to his and under stand them as well. This had been the best gift Tina had ever received, well, except for the massive amount of Nukes she received last Christmas. Carlson was exiting the room but Tina stopped him to ask one last question. "Carlson, are you still planning on showing your Eeveelutions... What happened Ten years ago... you know... about... your Jolteon..." Carlson just looked down at the floor, didn't even turn around to look at Tina. In a very low, sad, domestic tone, Carlson replied, "I don't know", and left the room. Tina was now siting on the couch alone thinking to herself. "Carlson should show them... Only Glaceon knows what happened on that day, she was the only one who hatched, the rest hatched a month later, if it wasn't for the other Eeveelutions... Loving Carlson and giving him strength as well as one hell of a reason to continue... I don't think Carlson would of been able to recover from the incident that happened that day. Jolteon... He... I don't even know why I'm thinking about this... Jolteon did what he had too... If it wasn't for him... Ugh, I shouldn't keep this in my head" After she stopped herself from thinking for a good minute, Tina got up and walked out side to meet everyone else.

As Tina walked out the back entrance of Carlson's house, she noticed Glaceon sitting by a tree with a sort of depressed look on her face. "I wonder what has her down" Tina thought to herself. So she walked towards Glaceon and sat down net to her, petted the Eeveelution on the head and asked, "Glaceon, what's wrong". Glaceon responded, "Doesn't matter, you cant understand me anyway." "Oh but I can, Your master gave me one of his translators." After the remark from Tina, Glaceon looked up and smiled. She told Tina what was on her mind. "My master is going to show them tomorrow" "Show them what?" Asked Tina. "Glaceon took a deep breath, and replied, Jolteon..." Surprised, Tina asked, How do you know did Carlson tell you this, how close were you and Jolteon?" And Glaceon answered her question. "My master told me before he left a few minutes ago, And as far as my relationship with my brother, I never really knew him, I was less then a month old." "But what I do remember is what he had to do; Its just sad that now its all said and done." "But he did it for us, myself, my master, and my sisters." "I'm glad though, and I believe he still watches us from a far, because if you hadn't figured it out by now Tina, me and my master are about to take the next step in our relationship." "And we wouldn't of been able to do that if it wasn't for Jolteon." Glaceon then got up and walked towards the other Eeveelutions to start the project for Justin's new and final home. "What could be the next level?" Tina thought. "They already had sex, many times, in less he is planning on..." No way!, dose he really love that Eeveelution that much, but I can see it happing, OH if only my Kirila was a Gardevoir!"

the Eeveelutions and Tina's Pokémon were working so hard that on the way home from the local building store, Carlson decided to get them all a little treat. He was able to achieve a permit to start the construction of the house for his friend, and beside him were a box of premium Pokepuffs! "The Pokémon are going to love these, I even spent the time and picked out the ones that matched their type." Carlson said to himself. It was around 1900 when he returned home, everyone was still working even as the sun was setting. Carlson got out of his truck and walked towards the back gate, he opened it and shut it behind him. He called everyone over so they were able to get their Pokepuffs for a hard days work. "I have something for you all." Carlson said happily. Everyone ran over to see what they would get. "Because I love you all I took the liberty of getting everyone there own Pokepuff." All the Pokémon cheered while Carlson was handing them out to everyone. They ate them up in a matter of seconds and were very happy that there master and friend would do that for them. Tina's Pokémon were surprised that Carlson gave them one too, but in the end were very happy and thank full.

Later that night, when everyone was fast asleep, Carlson was watching the local news trying to get his mind off of a topic that was stuck in his head. "Master?" Called Glaceon. "May I sit with you?" "Of course you can sweetie, ill never reject being able to hold you in my lap." Answered Carlson. "And you don't have to call me master anymore, because I know you found the box." Glaceon's face blushed red and tried to hid it playfully. "Awe, your so adorable!" Noted Carlson. "Glaceon stopped hiding and turned to him with a smile and said in an almost crying tone of voice. "I love you, more then you will ever come to understand" "And I love you with all of my heart, nothing will ever take me from you." Carlson replied. And then they both gave each other a kiss and turned to watch the local news together. Glaceon asked, "So... I'm guessing you were going to ask on our date weren't you?" And Carlson just looked down at her and smiled.


	6. Chapter 5 (The Staute)

It was the very next morning; Carlson and everyone else woke up around 0500 to continue construction on Justin's new home. Tina and her Pokémon were almost always half asleep, innless it involved something being blown up, then Tina and the others were wide awake. Carlson was studding the floor plans making sure he doesn't forget anything, and the Eeveelutions were standing by. However, we always had one that complained about wakening up early. "Why the hell are we awake, the sun isn't even out yet, cant we wake up at 0730 when the sun rise is here?" Complained Esepon. "The sun is stupid, the brightness of the moon is all we need to start a day." Responded Umbreon. "Well you get all of your energy from the moon, while me on the other hand, I need to sun to flourish." Replied Esepon. "Ok you two, you can stop now" Noted Glaceon. "Yeah, we don't need you to fighting first thing in the morning" Agreed Vaporeon. "I know we can always put them in a Pokeball, lol." Joked Leafeon "And I swear on my masters life, if you get one of those things near me I'm going to beat the shit out of you, doesn't matter if your my sister or not." Said Flareon. Everyone just laughed, including Carlson.

"Ok, are we read to start?" Asked Carlson. Everyone cheered and started to do their part. Making the foundation, cutting the wood to the plans, and building the house. This process was going to take all day, and then a few more weeks. As the hours passed on the Foundation was complete, all the wood was cut and placed under a tarp incased it rained, and the windows and doors came in. The foundation had to be 100% level or the house wouldn't be able to be built. It was around 1900, and when Carlson seen the time he let everyone stop working and go inside to eat. The day was over, but not the night. As the Eeveelutions were gathering up the materials, and Tina and Her Pokémon were cleaning up the site, Carlson felt a slight tug on his pants. It was Umbreon trying to get her masters attention. "Oh, Sorry Umbreon, what's up?" Carlson asked the Eeveelution. "Are we... Tonight master?" Asked the Umbreon. "I'm sorry sweetie, (Umbreon's ears fell downward) tonight is going to be a special night for all of you, I'm going to show you something very important. Umbreon's ears rose again as she was confused on what her master was talking about. But she never questioned him, she smile and jumped into his arms. "But we are going to do it, right master?" Asked Umbreon "Of course we are" Replied Carlson. Umbreon was so happy she gave Carlson the biggest smile, and then surprise him with a kiss. While Umbreon was kissing her master, Carlson had the idea of giving her a surprise as well. Her held her with one arm and with the kissing turned into a make out session, Carlson, with his other hand, took two fingers and shoved them up Umbreon's tight pussy. As soon as Umbreon felt this, she broke the kissing and le tout a puff of steam from her mouth into Carlson's face.

"What a dirty trick master" Umbreon said as she smiled and tilted her head sideways. "Well I know you dark types, you like a little playing around and hardcore sex." Carlson replied. "Oh, I so cant wait for tomorrow night." She said. "Why do you only want to do it as night Umbreon?" Asked Carlson. "Well master, you see, the reason is, is that I'll get all of my strength and powers at max limits during the night, and they exceed there max if were in the moon light." " So how about our night be under the stars and moon outside near the river behind the back gate?" Umbreon just bit her lip, and with one of her back paws she rubbed Carlson's cock and replied. "Your huge master, I knew you were big but, god damn!" "Oh yeah baby, it all for you, I'm going to fuck you like I never fucked before, I can be a little more hard with you." Master, I want you to tear me a new one, fuck me like your life depended on it." And with that final comment, Umbreon kissed Carlson on last time and jumped down and walked inside. "That Eeveelution is going to get it." Carlson said to him self. Carlson Walked inside to eat long with everyone else.

"So what are we eating exactly tonight?" Tina Asked. DING! And ironic as it might be, the door bell rang just as she finished her comment. All the Eeveelutions faces gleamed with excitement as the bell rang throughout the house, there faces said it all. "IS IT! IS IT PIZZA!" Screamed Flareon as she was jumping up and down in excitement. Carlson as walking towards the door and when he heard his Flareon's comment he just smiled. He cracked open the door to tell the pizza man something, and as he did the Eeveelution took a step forward with there faces still gleaming. "Good evening sir." Carlson said. "Well Good evening to you too sir!, the amount is $117.84" "That's fine, but my wife to be has my wallet. So, when I open this door, you will get tackled by seven Eeveelutions, they love pizza." The pizza man just laughed and replied "Very well. Carlson began opening up the door and the Eeveelutions ran towards the door knocking their master out of the way, and tackling the pizza man grabbing all the pizza and running back in side. The pizza man sat up to see a Glaceon holding $125.00 in her mouth. The pizza man grabbed the money and out it in his pocket. While Carlson gave him a hand up the pizza man asked. "SO your Glaceon his going to be your wife?" Carlson just replied a simple, "Yes". The pizza man latterly said, "That's great man, congrats, I'm married to my Pikachu I found years ago, we moved her to the San-Suo Region to get married and live a happy life". "That's the same reason I came here". "From what Region?" "The Shai-Gen Region" The pizza mans eyes when wide, he looked at the signature on the receipt and all the Eeveelutions in the house, and asked, "Are you that Carlson..." "Yup, but I have to get back inside, have a goodnight." "Same to you" Said the pizza man, and walked of the porch and back to his car. Carlson turned went back inside and shut the door. "Ok, who's ready for Pizza!" The Eeveelutions and everyone else cheered, Flareon took a whole pie and clamed it as hers.

About an hour passed and everyone was fat and happy. Carlson look ad Glaceon and she knew right then and there it was time. "Ok, hey, I need everyone outside" She said. "What for sis?" asked Sylveon. "Our master is going to show us something, something that you all never knew about. They all went out side, they meet up with there master and even Tin a and her Pokémon were there. "Ok everyone, I'm going to show you something that changed everything in my life, but I need you to all understand why I never told you all in till we got out of the Shi-Gen Region, and why I waited in till you were all Evolved into the Eeveelutions you are and grew up a bit." "We understand master" Replied Vaporeon. "Ok... well... Follow me..." They gathers there selves and walked through a forest about half a mile to a lake that was covered from the sky by tree braches. In the middle was a tiny piece of land, and on it was a statue under the only spot that didn't have tree coverage, and the moon shined through onto the statue giving it a sparkle under the night sky. "Here we are, everyone gather around and sit on the logs that are near the shore of the lake." Instructed Carlson. The Eeveelutions (except for Glaceon) and Tina's Pokémon took there seats and looked at a statute that stood in the middle of the lake. The statue had a box like bottom, and on the top, was a perfectly carved Jolteon that was made out of stone. On the box like bottom, it read from top to bottom, Here lies Carlson's best friend and savior, Jolteon, 6035-6050, Rest In Peace Friend. "What are we looking at master?" Asked Leafeon. Carlson was starting to cry. Glaceon stepped in and asked her sisters question. "What we were looking at this very night, is our brothers, and our masters savior, Joelton, and this is his grave. They all turned and looked at Carlson, except for Tina and Glaceon who stood next too him.


	7. Im Back (No Chapter)

Hello All! I'm finally back online and cannot wait to get started again, please give me a few more days to catch up on some collage work before the nest update. Thank you All!


	8. Chapter 6 (Carlson's Savior)

"Wait... WHAT!?" Yelled Flareon. "You must all understand th...",Glaceon was interrupted, "The hell with understanding, what happened?" Asked Umbreon. "Yeah, what the hell is go.." Flareon stopped as she looked over towards her master and lover Carlson who feel to the ground in tears. "This is not our masters fault, its wrong for all of you to think so." Said Glaceon. "She is right you know, for as long as I have known Carlson he always had to live with what happened that day" Tina added. All the Eeveelutions started to feel bad for having negative feeling for their master. Sylveon got up and walked over to her master; with one of her ribbons she wiped the tears from Carlson's face who then looked up into her light blue eyes. Carlson gave her a hug and all the other Eeveelutions came over to follow suit. "Its ok... I understand..." Said Carlson. Only Glaceon was an Eevee when Jolteon was still with us. "And I don't have much memory of our brother other then him telling me that Carlson had loved me very much and that he will always be there for us all, and that when I was in trouble, Jolteon would always be there for me". Said Glaceon.

"You all were still Eggs when Jolteon was alive, Glaceon wasn't even a Glaceon yet, and I was in Active Combat with him deployed in the North Islands" Said Carlson. "Master?" Yes Leafeon? "What Happened to Jolteon?" "Well, its about time that you all found out." Said Carlson.

FLASH BACK

It was the year 6050, and I was deployed in the North Islands. Jolteon was my companion who fought beside me in the battle field and saved my life. It was the night of the raid of our outpost by the Su-Ku Region that Jolteon would be laid to rest. The beginning of that day was like any other, the Marines and their Pokémon were training and playing like normal, some had guard duty in the tower's as look outs for Su-Ku War Ships. The Shai-Gen Region and the Su-Ku Region were at war over the sinking of the SGS Raichu that was a class S War Ship. The Shai-Gen Region deployed that ship as a defense measure that would halt the Su-Ku War Ships from reaching the North Islands. Around 2100 the outpost could hear the SGS Raichu get hit by Su-Ku Bombers. The Su-Ku thought the War Ship was destroyed but it was still battle ready. It was a Class S Ship after all. With the thought of that the Su-Ku Region moved the 4th division of their navy into the North Island Watters that was occupied by the Shai-Gen Region. When they entered the territory, the SGS Raichu opened fire on the entire fleet, it caught the Su-Ku Region of guard that caused half of that division to be destroyed in minutes, minutes later it was an open sea battle between 7 other Su-Ku War Ships and the SGS Raichu that was the most powerful ship in the world. The battle raged on for about an hour then compete silence. The SGS Raichu would be no more as well as the 4th Naval Division of the Su-Ku Region. They lost 1/4th of their navy, and we only lost one S class War Ship.

Out raged the Su-Ku deployed every military unit they could into the North Islands, the next night we were awoken to the sounds of screaming mortars that were hitting only a few feet from where my tent was. As we grabbed our M-16's and looked out towards the ocean, we could see the invasion party hitting the beaches. I opened fire and quickly killed three Su-Hu Soldiers, Jolteon let our an Thunder Attack and killed seven that were charging the command tent. we quickly rushed into the trench where we seen additional combat for the next sixteen hours straight. They just kept coming and coming, we both thought that were we dead for sure, then Jolteon looked at me and then looked at the map, if we could get to the other side of the island with Echo Squad we could have a chance at survival.

When the mortars stopped raining down me and my platoon too a run for the inland of the island, half of them were killed but went down fighting like Marines, the rest of us had to deal with troopers that were already in the Main land. It wasn't long till the fighting started again, but we continued to fight on and in some way shape or form we survived. The Sun was rising and we could see Echo Squad's Outpost across the ridge, we made it, or so we thought.

A Su-Ku Soldier jumped out from the brush and attempted to stab me in side, he would of to, if it wasn't for Jolteon. Jolteon didn't have enough time for an attack and I didn't have enough time to counter. S Jolteon jumped between me and the Su-Ku Soldier taking the attack in his side. In that moment I realized what had happened and I engaged in my sort of way, I pulled one of the grenades from the Su-Ku Soldiers vest, pulled the pin and shoved it into his mouth. Kicked him onto the ground and watched his head exploded into nothing but blood particles over the jungle floor. Trying to save Jolteon's life, I performed field aid the best I could, but Jolteon needed a medic. I fireman carried him to Echo Squad and ran into the med tent, but as I put him down he reached into my pocked with his mouth, pulled out a picture of Glaceon as an Eevee and you all as Eggs, he then licked me on the noise and then closed his eyes for the last time.

Jolteon saved my life not only because he loved me and I was his best friend and master, but because he wanted me to be able to be with you all today, to have the relationship that we share, the be able to really love one another. If it wasn't for Jolteon, you all would of never knew me. Its because of him I was able to move to this region and have the life that he would of wanted us to have.

REAL TIME

"S..So..So you would never of b..been our m..m...master.. if..if Jolteon never sived your life?" Asked the crying Leafeon. "Yes" Replied Carlson. All the Eeveelutions started to cry as well as Tina's Pokémon and Tina. "NO!, There would be no happiness if we didn't have the relationship we have with you Carlson" Screamed the teary eyes Vaporeon. "I knew girls, Sid Carlson, That's why I thank my friend every day for the life he had given me, I know that this is what he would of wanted. "I believe I speak for all of my sister when I say, Carlson, we all love you with all of our hearts, and we want nothing more then to be your lovers and partners for the rest of our lives, to have amazing sex with you and to live together in complete happiness because we truly do love you." "You said it Umbreon!" Said Flareon. "Yeah!" Cheered Sylveon. "The sex is amazing." said Glaceon. "Ok, I get it, I love you all the same, and nothing will ever take you away form me.

After some more talking the gang decided it was time to say goodbye to Jolteon for now and return home. Upon entry to the back yard via the back gate the Eeveelutions, Tina, and Tina's Pokémon walked towards Carlson's house to watch a movie based on the North Islands during the war. However, Umbreon had other plans for the night, seeing how her master hasn't fucked the sit out of her yet, she's ready to get hers. As Carlson closed the gate and locked it, he made his way past the tall tree in the yard. That is in till Umbreon jumped from the tree and tackled him to the ground. "Ow, Umbreon... what the hell?" Asked Carlson. "I warned you not to make me wait, now I'm going to show you just how much I love you master.


	9. Chapter 7 (Umbreons Night)

"What are you talking about Umbreon?" Asked Carlson. Umbreon responded, "You and me, right now, right here, not a second more" "You are one sluty, horny, little Umbreon are you love"? Replied Carlson. And in a surprise to Carlson Umbreon answered his question as she ripped Carlson's pants and shirt with bite. "Oh yeah master, but I'm your little slut, and I want you to fuck me in places that no other Eeveelutions was fucked. I want it all, make me scream for mercy!" "Well I know you like it rough, must be your dark type, so I'm going to rip you a new one Umbreon". Said Carlson. "Only if you fill my ass with your delicious seed master" Responded Umbreon. Carlson then pulled his Umbreon towards him and interlocked tongues with her, the make out session was heating things up. Carlson, who was leaned up against the tree, could feel his Umbreon wet pussy juices drip onto his pelvis area. The war sensation made him do exactly was Umbreon wanted. Carlson stopped the make out session and moved Umbreon into position. He placed her ever so gently on his member with it poking her tight ass hole. "I want you to fuck me like I'm your little bitch master" Umbreon said. "Oh don't worry honey, your going to be my little bitch tonight, and I'[m not going to show mercy upon you" As soon as Carlson finished his sentence, he grabbed the waist of his Umbreon and slammed her down so his cock was rammed deep into her ass. "AAAAHHHHH FUCK!" Screamed Umbreon, "God damn, Your asshole is so fucking tight; no matter, I'm going to widen it for you". Said Carlson. As he started to rip her ass apart with his cock, Umbreon used bite and clamped down on Carlson's shoulder in resemblance to the pain. Umbreon was getting pounded in the ass and she was loving every second of it. She brought her head forward and stared deep into Carlson's eyes. Carlson did just the same has he pounded her harder and harder gaining speed as he continued the beating. They both started to drool but them Umbreon's eyes closed tight. "Oh fuck, to hard, get it out, your tearing me apart master!" Said Umbreon. "Your my little bitch tonight Umbreon, and that ass is mine" Replied Carlson.

Carlson moved positions, he pushed Umbreon's face into the dirt as he lifted up her ass and piled derived the fuck out of it. As Umbreon was taking the pleasure and pain from it all, she stated to bit the grass for relief. "Oooohhhhh ffff fffucuucckkkk..." Screamed Umbreon as her ass was being abused by Carlson's huge cock. Then Carlson started to moan, and filled Umbreon's ass with his delicious seed. "Oh god Master that was am.." Umbreon couldn't finish her sentence. That's because as soon as Carlson exploded in her ass, he pulled his member from her torn ass hole and picked up her head. He shoved his cock into her mouth and forced her to deep throat. After a while Umbreon gave in ad used her paws to help her masters pleasure. She rubbed his balls and his long cock in order to please Carlson better. With Umbreon gasping for air, she swallowed a whole load from Carlson and was happy doing so. "Ahhh!" Umbreon said as she smiled back at Carlson. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm not finished with you yet" "Huh?" Responded Umbreon. He picked her up, and while standing leaned up against the tree and placed her on top of his fully erected member. "Oh I see, my pussy hasn't been fucked yet." She said. And with the completion of that statement Umbreon Slid down on Carlson's cock, her moth opening more and more with her eyes rolling back further the more she slid down. Finally shit hit the bottom of his shaft, and came back up again. With her paws on Carlson's shoulders, she started bouncing slowly to get a feel for it. Umbreon loved what was inside her and wanted more. She wrapped her paws around Carlson's neck and started to bounce as fast as she could. The pleasure for both of them was amazing, they never wanted to stop fucking. The Cum and juices from Umbreon's untouched pussy squirted up onto Carlson's chest and into his face.

Carlson opened his mouth to get a taste of her flower and swallowed it all. "Oh Umbreon, you taste just as good as your feel" Said Carlson "And your.. f.. fucking amazing Carlson, please, fuck me... fuck me more!" Said Umbreon. And Carlson took his hands placed them on her hips once more and helped her bounce as fast a possible. The pleasure was so grand that Umbreon's eyes rolled back into her head. And she couldn't make a sound from how hard Carlson was pounding her sweet beautiful pussy. After a few moments, Carlson exploded and Umbreon's grip gave way. Umbreon's pussy was filled and cum was oozing out of it. Carlson slid down the tree to sit on the ground and pulled Umbreon to his chest. She then reached down and licked the tip of his cock to get the last of her goodies. "Umbreon, that was the best rough sex, I've ever had" Said Carlson. "Oh master, promise me you'll fuck the shit out of me like that more often", asked Umbreon. "As long as Glaceon is ok with it, absolutely sweetie". Replied Carlson.

Thirty minutes passed, the two decided to get up and go inside. However, Carlson was naked but he didn't give a fuck. Walking under the night sky in the moist grass up to the back door of Carlson's house, Carlson looked up at the moon and asked Umbreon a question. "Hey Umbreon, how good would you be if there was a full moon out?" "Umbreon smiled and replied. "So good master, that you would leave your ice queen for me". Carlson then knew that having sex with his Umbreon during a full moon would be one that would blow his mind. Reaching the back door to the house, they entered. Everyone was still up stairs in the Media room so no one except Umbreon seen Carlson naked walking in. Carlson walked into the laundry room to grab some sweat paints and is Rainbow Dash sweat shirt. Umbreon, on the other hand, went upstairs to take a quick shower. After Carlson was done putting on his sweats, he walked into the kitchen to his surprise seeing Tina in there. "Hey, I thought everyone was watching a movie?" Carlson asked. "We are silly, just it took for ever to find one online and I'm down here making pop corn and making drinks for everyone. "Oh, very well then" Carlson said. Carlson opened the fridge and grabbed a Blue Moon beer for himself and some drinks for the Pokémon. "I'll help carry the drinks, you got the seven bowls of pop corn?" Asked Carlson. "Yeah, ill be up there in a sec; also, tell my Kirlia that I said 'yes'" Sad Tina. Carlson responded with an "ok" and walked up stairs. Reaching the top he was greeted by his true lover Glaceon. "So, only one Eeveelution left I see" Said Glaceon. Carlson just stood in silence. "Oh baby, its fine, I expect you to have sex with my sisters." Glaceon added with a smile. "In fact, I want you too, they love you as well master, but I will always love you more" She also added. "I Know Glaceon, I just don't want you to get up set that's all" Carlson said. "Carlson, me and you are one day going to finalize our relationship, and we will be bounded together for life, you wont make me upset by fucking the other Eeveelutions". "You sure baby girl?" Carlson asked. "Of course I'm sure, and when we are togeather forever I want you to continue to fuck me and the others, just no other Pokémon, promise?" Said Glaceon. Carlson smiled and agreed to her terms. "Good, now get your ass in the media room and snuggle with me." Demanded Glaceon in a joking way. "I would love too" Said Carlson, and they both walked in the Media room and sat down.

A few minutes later Tina came up with the pop corn and the first one to clam a bowl was none other then Flareon. "Flareon, she with Leafeon" Said Carlson. "uugghhh, fine" Said Flareon. Everyone sat down to enjoy the movie, but the movie is not all Glaceon enjoyed. Carlson grabbed a blanket from the bin to snuggle up with her. Halfway through the movie Carlson snuck his hand down under the blanked and in between her hind legs. Glaceon looked up at Carlson and he replied with "what?". Glaceon then shook her head and opened her legs up just a little bit. They were sitting in the back upper recliner so no one would notice. Carlson waited two minutes before he started to gently and slowly rub the out side of Glaceon icy pussy. It was cold to the touch. Glaceon started to only breath a little heavy. But then as the movie progressed, so did the depth of Carlson's finger. He inserted it slowly and fingered Glaceon ever so softly. She then stopped watching the movie and looked up at Carlson who looked down at her. She closed her eyes and reached for a kiss, and so did Carlson. Those two started to kiss and make out rather then watching the movie, and Glaceon was still getting her pleasure from under the blanket. They were lost in each others mouths and didn't want to find a way out. They wanted to continue swirling saliva between each other rather then watch a movie, but hey, I would too.

Before the movie was complete, everyone fell asleep, so Carlson and Glaceon decided to let everyone just sleep where they were. Tina woke up and had a question to ask. "Carlson?" she said. "Shhh, what is it?" He asked. "Well, um, can me... and my Pokémon... use your guest bedroom...?" She was a little shy asking the question. "Of course you can, just clean up after your selves" Carlson responded. "Thanks" Said Tina. After they left the room, Carlson and his Glaceon started to chat between one another. "So master?" "Yes Glaceon?" "Why did you pick me over the others?" "Because I fell in love with you, I love the others, but I'm not in love with them, Glaceon, if you weren't who you are, I would be with one of them rather then you." "So its because I'm me?" "Yes" Glaceon was happy to hear that. "I love you Carlson" Said Glaceon. "And I love you too" Replied Carlson. They both reclines back in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the Shai-Gen Region, Bravo Company Command, Commander Owens was still alive. Even though Tina set of a nuke like explosive in the Command Center, the Bravo Company Commander managed to survive, and he had around 55 Shai-Gen Enforcement Officers left under his command. As the rest of Bravo Company, they were killed and everything destroyed. The Commander crawled through the rubble and reached the surface. He radioed in for all Bravo Enforcement Officers to report to the Command Center that was now one big pile of rubble covered in blood, body parts, and ashes. An Hour past and all 55 Enforcement Officers reported in. "Carlson... and Tina... We will meet them again..., One last battle, to the death of all of us..." Said the Commander. The Enforcement Officers cheered and followed their Commander. Carlson didn't know it, but the war, was not over yet.


	10. Chapter 8 (Revealing Heartship)

Three days have past and Justin was on his way into the San-Suo Region via plane. It would be only a matter of hours before he was able to move into his new home located along side of Carlson's and Tina's house. As Justin was in mid flight, Carlson, Tina, Tina's Pokémon, and the Eeveelutions were getting everything moved into Justin's new home. Yes the house was built, but there was nothing inside of it, so Carlson set a goal to have it furnished before his friend arrived. "Man, I'm glad we were able to move everything in." Said Tina. "Yeah, now that that's over, I'm going to take a nap." Stated Carlson. "You are one lazy ass Marine you know that?" Said Tina. "Yeah well, I'm officially out now so you can bite me; and before you say anything, only my Eeveelutions are allowed" Tina just shook her head back and forth and walked toward her house. "He is such and asshole" She said laughing. "That may be true master, but Carlson would risk his own life for you, us, and most importantly, his Eeveelutions." Stated Kirlia. Tina looked down to see her sexy teen age looking Pokémon walking next to her, Tina had to say something so she didn't sound like a bitch. "Your right, that's what I love that guy, as a friend of course!" Tina said. "I know master, you wouldn't fuck him as hard as you do myself anyway." Tina jaw just dropped with the statement that her Kirlia made.

Carlson opened the back door to his home, and shut it behind him was he made his way through the doorway. Once in, he walked towards the stairs but was stopped by his Sylveon when he entered the living room. "Master?" asked the cute looking Sylveon. "Hey you, is something wrong?" Replied Carlson. "No.. just.. I talked to Glaceon, and she said that she wouldn't mind if I came into your chambers tonight." Carlson was a bit puzzled, but took it in anyway. Sylveon, me and Glaceon might be together, but she understands our situation, you and any one of your sisters can do what every they please with me, Glaceon wont care." Sylveon eyes widen when she herd the reply from her master. "Really" "Yes really Sylveon" Glaceon said as she was siting on the staircase listing in on the conversation. "I know my... our master's plan and I know he loves all of us, just he wants his life to be with me and I want it in the same; and because I love you all as well I agreed to this a long time ago." Said Glaceon. Sylveon was happy as bits, she was going to have her dream night with Carlson come true after all. "That's sis, your really awesome" Said Sylveon as she walked towards the back door to go outside. Carlson turned towards he Glaceon and asked her one question: "Plan, what the hell are you..." He was stopped short as Glaceon was holding a small black box under her left front paw. "Don't worry baby, I haven't opened it... Yet." Glaceon said "But if its what I think it is, how could I ever get mad at your for sleeping with the other Eeveelutions, I knew you wanted to be with me forearm but this is a dream come true for me." :Glaceon... It was supposed to be a surprise..." Carlson sat down on the couch in disappointment. He knew that Glaceon found out what it was. "Baby look, I haven't opened it at all, it still has the ice blue bow on it., the surprise could be what it looks like." Carlson sighed and looked up at his beautiful Glaceon siting on the stairs. She looked amazing and was the number one thing Carlson could not live without. Realizing this Carlson spoke. :I guess your right Glaceon." Glaceon smiled and said one more thing. "Carlson, I love you, and I wish I was Human sometimes so that we could have one of our own, but that will never happen. I'm Female, your Male, Your a human, and I'm a Pokémon, but for us to have sex and to really love each other is everything to me and it means alot... and I want you to now one last thing... I Do, your the love of my life." Carlson's heart was pounding fifty miles per second when he herd the last words come out of Glaceons mouth. Carlson just sat there in awe as Glaceon walked back upstairs.

A few minutes passed and Carlson finally got up and walked upstairs toward his room. He walked passed Glaceons room but stopped to look inside. "You can come in you know babe" Glaceon said. Carlson walked in and shut the door behind him. he walked over towards his Glaceon, wishing he was wearing socks because the floor in her room was made of ice, and sat on her bed next to her. He picked her up and Glaceon gave out a small EEPP sound as she was lifted off of the bed and onto Carlson Lap. Glaceon rolled over on her back so she was now looking up at Carlson. She tilted her head wondering what he was doing. But she soon found out seconds later. Carlson lean forward and gave his Glaceon a passionate kiss, no making out, just a nice, warm, loving kiss. Glaceon moved her paws and wrapped them around her masters neck as she took in he kiss. They broke after a while, and stared into each others eyes. "I Love you Glaceon" Said Carlson "I love you too, so much you don't even know." replied Glaceon. 'Hey babe, I was thinking, you remember how I had sex with Espeon; well I was wondering if we could do the same with Sylveon." "Of course we can, I would love to have another three way with you master, is mixes things up now and then, but the best, is when its just me and you." Glaceon said in a sincere voice and kissed her master once more. "So ill see you tonight?" asked Carlson, "Yes you will, and ill make sure I'm dripping wet for you and Sylveon.

It was around 2200 and Justin wasn't arriving at the airport in till 0700, plus the cab ride over to Carlson's would be another hour or so. The night was still young and everyone decided to watch another movie, all except for Carlson, Glaceon, and Sylveon. "I bet those three are having fun with out us" Said Flareon. "Will you stop complaining Flareon?" Asked Umbreon "We all have sex with master but Sylveon hasn't yet, let her have her turn." :I know that, but way dose Glaceon also get to have 'fun' again?" Asked Flareon a bit frustrated. "Because its Glaceon silly "Noted Vaporeon. "Master and Glaceon have always shared a very special bond with one another, so Glaceon will always be at the top of his list, yes he loves as all as well, but his life is with her, and he cant live it with out having the same relationship with us." "Your annoying when your right Vaporeon" said Flareon. Leafeon and the others giggled a little and started up the movie. "I couldn't live without Master anyway, I love him too much." Said Flareon "And I know he loves me, I can see it in his eyes and feel his heart, its like were connected." 'And well all feel it too don't we?" Asked Espeon. All the Eeveelutions agreed and waited for Espeon to talk again. "I'm a physic type, and when Master is around any one of us I can sense that his love for all of us is true, the same, and 100% unbreakable. She continued: "Masters life is us, nothing more, nothing else." And I know we cant live without him" The Eeveelutions agreed once more and settled their conversation with facts and true feelings. While they were busy watching a movie... Memories were being made in Carlson's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 9 (Fairy and Ice Speaical)

As Flareon was arguing with her sisters, things were getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom, Carlson bedroom to be exact. "Master, are you sure you want me here as well?" Asked Glaceon. "Yes, I think Sylveon would feel better knowing that you being here is telling her that she dose have full permission, and you could help her out as well, if you know what I mean." Glaceon just giggled a little bit as she slowly walked down to the edge of the bed. Sylveon was on her way down the hall way; approaching her masters bedroom she had a thought. "What if I cant please my master like my sisters?" What if I'm not as good of a fuck as the others? What if Glaceon decides to end the night early?" Sylveon was hesitant on entering her masters chambers, but after a few moments, she got up the never to push the door open and walk through. "Well hey there sis." Said Glaceon as she looked into the doorway. "Sylveon, come here baby." Said Carlson. Sylveon obeyed her masters command and walked towards his bed. She jumped onto of it and walked over towards her master. Before she could reach his torso, Carlson picked her up just as he did his Glaceon a few minutes ago. Before anything happened Carlson leaned in and gave his adorable Sylveon a kiss on her lips. Sylveon's ribbons started to wrap around her master in response to the kiss. As those two were kissing, Glaceon was making progress on Carlson lower half. Glaceon started with the belt as usual, unhooked it and pulled it off, then using her claws she dug into his pants and pulled them down off of him. Carlson knew what she was doing but he wanted to make sure his Sylveon was enjoying her self as well. So he continued to kiss her and it grew into an make out session eventually. They broke the kissing for a second, looked into each others eyes, and all they could say was, "I Love You."

Carlson continued to kiss on his pink and white Eeveelution as his true love was working on his member down below. She Made her way past her masters skivvies as well, and her prize was awaiting her cool sensitive touch. Using her saliva to lube up her fangs, she started at the base of Carlson cock and licked all the way up to the tip. She repeated this process in till he was rock hard and that's what Glaceon wanted. Carlson squirmed a little when she slowly sucked on his cock, her cool winter like sensation mouth was cold at first but Glaceon knew how to make it work for her lover. The sucking led into deep throating and Carlson used one of his hands and placed it on the back of Glaceons head. She liked the feeling of her masters touch rubbing the back of her head as she was sucking him off. As this was all going down Carlson had to make sure his Sylveon was also getting pleasure out of the moment. While locked in a deep passionate kiss with his Eeveelution, Carlson took his other hand and put it on Sylveon's chest. He rubbed it for a while and she started to moan with the pressure. Carlson took note of this and it told him she was ready. Also, having a puddle of Eeveelution Juices on your bed cover was reason enough as well. Carlson slid his hand ever so gently and as slow as possible down the chest of his Pokémon. Sylveon knew what was going to happen next so as Carlson neared she automatically spread her hind legs apart exposing her untouched Pussy.

Glaceon Was going full throttle on Carlson's member, she was sucking the life out od his cock and they both were loving every second of it. Meanwhile, Carlson had a Sylveon he had to pleasure. As his hand crept lower and lower on Sylveon's hot body, She broke the kiss to stare into her masters eyes. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she was about to feel the wonderful touch of her master hand enter her perfectly innocent vagina. Carlson moved lower and lower in till he felt something he felt on each of his Eeveelutions, a soft, soaking wet set of lips, the ones between the hips. Carlson rubbed to outside of Sylveon's Vagina, and she squirmed a little bit and monad with every inch of pressure Carlson put towards the fingering of his Pokémon. His hand started to become lubed up with Sylveon's own juices, so he decided to enter. he took one of his fingers and entered her vagina. Sylveon clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip as Carlson then added another and began the traditional movements. Sylveon looked into her masters eyes and said with a very soft voice: "Do me... Now... Fuck me now... Take me!" So Carlson did just that. Glaceon over hears her sister and stopped sucking her masters cock. She got it all hard for Sylveon and not traded places. But before she did, she met her sister in the middle of the bed as they changed up their locations. Glaceon garbed Sylveon and kissed her gently. She looked at her sister and said only four words: "I hope your ready." Sylveon took that to mind as she positioned her flower over her master member, meanwhile, Glaceon spun around and set on her masters face and rubbed her wet pussy into Carlson's face. "You like that master, you like the smell and taste of my dripping hot wet pussy, of course you do, now eat it, fucking eat the shit out of me!" Glaceon Demanded. Carlson grabbed her ass and pushed it down as hard as he could, her forced his tongue between her folds and start to suck and eat Glaceons pussy. She monad loudly as her pleasure levels increased. Sylveon was over Carson cock and started to lower her body ever so gently, or that's what she was wanting to do. But being nervous she tripped and fell and set on his member and had the entire length of it ram straight into her vagina. Sylveon let out a loud pleasure scream that could be heard throughout the house.

Everyone in the media room heard is even as the movie was playing. "Oh this is bull shit, Sylveon is more then likely getting the shit fucked out of her right now." Said Flareon. "You know Flareon just as well as we do, said Leafeon, that out sister hasn't been fucked yet, we all had our first time with our master." Flareon just gave her a gleam and look the other direction. Tina was there as well, but only Kirlia was there with her, and she gave Tina a look that she wanted hot lesbian sex right fucking now. And with that in mind Tina just said fuck it out loud and started to kiss on her Pokémon. "Well don't mind us" Said Vaporeon. Those two went at it and the rest of them continued to watch the movie, or did they? They all look at one another and got up and walked towards their masters bedroom. Once gathered outside the door, they decided to walk in and enjoy the show for there selves.

"What the hell... are... all of... oh fuck yes!... doing here?.. Glaceon tried asking, bust it came out in short breaths as Carlson was eating her out and the pleasure was to great for her. "We decided to come and watch" Stated Flareon. "You don't mind do you Sylveon?" Asked Umbreon. Sylveon couldn't speak, she just nodded her head "No" as the full length of Carlson cock was inside of her. Carlson stopped grabbing Glaceons ass, and bet his Sylveon over leaning her towards Glaceons face. He held onto his Eeveelution as he slowly started to fuck her, and Glaceon took the liberty of making out with her sister as their faces were in front of one another. S those two shared their sisterly love, the other Eeveelutions were in jaw dropping mode. Glaceon noticed this and said a few words. "I'm only doing this to make things easier for Sylveon" And I guess that made perfectly good sense. But Glaceon started to relax her sister even more, but had to take panting moments as Carlson was still eating her out. Carlson started to raise and lower Sylveon a little bit faster the longer she was riding him. It became so intense that Sylveon had to completely break away from kissing her sister so she could moan and get some air. The pleasure was too grand for her and her moaning grew louder and louder as Carlson started to thrust deeper, harder, and much much faster. He would slow down now and then to give his Eeveelution a break, but it wouldn't last to long as he would soon start the extreme fucking again. Though is might not as extreme as the night under the tree that Carlson shared with his Umbreon, it was still a good fuck for the three of them. "Damn, I wish I was Sylveon right now said Espeon." The Eeveelutions just shook their head "Yeah".

Sylveon started the get into the groove, she started to flex her own hips and before she knew it she was the one who was going to town on Her master. She was really starting to get the hang of things, she took her front paws and placed them out in front of her to give her lower half more support, once that was done she moved her hips faster and lower giving Carlson one hell of a ride. "Wow, sis, looks like your.. unnn... getting the hang of... fuck your tongue is amazing... of it." Said Glaceon. "I... I... Oh my god I fucking love it!" Shouted Sylveon, she sat up and stared to bounce as hard as she could, this was giving her the unlimited pleasure that she deserved. It was so good for her that her moans turned into silent moans due to the fact that she was lost in the sensation of her first fuck. Carlson was just about finished, but he wasn't letting his Eeveelution off so easily. He taped Glaceon on her all and she knew that she had to get off now. After doing so Carlson sat up and pushed his Sylveon down on the bed. Now Carlson was in missionary style with Sylveon. He did this to give her the unlimited finish, using all of his strength he fucked as faster and hard as her could. It was so good for Sylveon that she squirted all over Carlson's chest as she hit another orgasm, her best one of the night, and Carlson exploded all of his seed into her vagina. Carlson pulled out halfway through of emptying his seed and aimed at his Sylveon's face, he let lose the remaining seed that he had all over that cute pink and white face, and Sylveon licked it all up, or what ever she could reach with her tongue. The night was coming to an end, and it was one that everyone would remember.

Carlson looked over at the clock, it read 0023. Justin was arriving in less then eight hours. But he didn't care, he picked up his Sylveon, and his Glaceon, help the close and they drifted off to sleep. "Master, thank you, than you so much" Said Sylveon. "Your welcome little one, now have a good nights rest." Replied Carlson. And Sylveon drifted off to sleep. "Glaceon?" "Yes baby?" "I want you to know, your the only Girl for me, and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Glaceon tear up a little bit and replied: "And your the love of my life Carlson, I will always be yours." The two kissed and snuggled up with one another in Carlson room. The other Eeveelutions jumped up on Carlson huge and and drifted off to sleep as well. It was defiantly one night they wouldn't forget.

Meanwhile, in the Shai-Gen Region: "Commander, we have acquired the supplies and weapons needed for the assault, One of our men also discovered that an assault boat will be docked at Charlie Company in two days." Said the old Sgt. of the Enforcement Company. "Good, We attack in three days then."


	12. Chapter 10 (Justin Arrives)

Buz! Buz! Buz! Buz! Buz! Buz! Buz Buz! Click. Carlson was woken up to the sound of the alarm clock buzzing, and smacked the shit out of it to turn it off. "Ugh.. is it 0700 already?" He asked himself. After stretching out a bit he felt something fuzzy and warm on his toes. Peeking out through one eye and the other closed, he noticed that is was his Eeveelution, Leafeon. She woke to the feeling on her warm belly, and stretched out as well. "You know, you so cute in the morning Leafeon." Stated Carlson. Leafeon smiled, got up on all fours, and walked over to her master being carful not to wake the other Eeveelutions. "And you just as sexy Master" And with that, she gave Carlson a kiss and jumped down from the bed. "If you need me, ill be downstairs getting breakfast ready, its my turn after all". Before she left the room Carlson stopped her. "Leafeon?" "Yes Master?" "I love you..." Leafeon was touched with the words that her master gave. She could feel her heart starting to warm up and with that she spoke. "I love you too Carlson, and if there is anything else I can do for Glaceons and your 'big day', please let me know." With that, a smile and she left the room. It was 0705 when Carlson finally decided to get out of bed, but before, he decided to have a little fun. "OH SHIT!" He yelled, waking all the other Eeveelutions up and scared them half to death. Carlson was laughing his ass off, but Vaporeon didn't find it too funny, and gave him a water gun to the face. Dripping wet, Carlson decided that he no longer need to shower. "Ok, ok, 'm sorry everyone" The Eeveelutions forgave him seeing that it was pretty funny. "Now, Justin will be here in a few hours, and we have a lot of cleaning to do" Carlson stated. The Eeveelutions agreed and started to do their chores as Leafeon was cooking breakfast for everyone. "Hey Sylveon." "Yes?" She replied. "How are you feeling this morning?" Carlson asked a bit concerned. "I'm feeling wonderful master, thank you so very very much, you to Glaceon" And with that, she started on her own chores around the house. Glaceon looked up at her lover and gave him a sneak kiss. "I Love you too Glaceon." She smiled and also left the room to start on her chores as well with the others. "Well, its about time I get myself out of these Rainbow Dash Boxers and put some cloths on."

Its around 0720 when Carlson came down stairs and to his surprise, everything was already finished. "Wow, you all are motivated this morning arn't you?" Carlson Stated. "Well we wanted to get done before Justin arrived, so we could go out with Tina and get..." Flareon stopped as she noticed Glaceon listening in. "...Some groceries.., yeah." Carlson remembered what the plan was today while Carlson, Glaceon, and Justin were here at home. "Ah, I see, well thank you girls all so much." 'No problem, they all said in unison. As Carlson and his Eeveelutions were finishing up things at the house, Justin was departing his plane, grabbing his belongings, and tailing a cab. After five minutes or so, he finally was able to flag down a cab to take him to Carlson's place. Shoving one suitcase into to trunk of the taxi, and holding onto a poke 'ball, he entered the cab. "So where are ya head'in buddy?" Asked the cab driver "1082 Battle-Ship Road" Justin responded. And with that, the cab started to pull off and head towards the address given. "You know, that's the only house for miles on that road?" Stated the cab driver. "Whys that?" asked Justin. "The owner of that house, I'm assuming your friend, bought that property and all the land surrounding it, even part of the river that flows in that area". "Wow that pretty insane, and yeah Carlson dose like to be alone with his Eeveelutions, our other friend Tina is also living on the property." "Yeah, I know who you three are now, your the ones who destroyed the Bravo Enforcement Company in the Shai-Gen Region yes?" "Yup that's us, but how did you know all of that." "Buddy, let me tell ya, that incident was too big to hide from the world, every Region knows about it, even the Core Nation." "Wait, the Core Nation knows what happened?" "Yes sir, and they responded with a message saying that it was justice for what they did to this region a few years ago, we're still in re-construction of the capital because of them!" "So I guess what we did was a good thing." "You have know idea, to state a fact, it started a trade between the Core Nation and The Arm Republic." "WAIT WHAT!, I thought those two hated each other?" "They did, but then they figured that if they can work together, they can crush the Shai-Gen Region and take over the land; if they ever attacked one of them that is." "Sounds like that shit needs to happen." "I agree". "So is it true that Carlson, your friend, has all the Eeveelutions?" "Yes, all but... one..." "Sounds like something bad happened." "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it" "Its all good, we wouldn't have time, were here!"

Justin looked around to see a huge house with to smaller ones in the back, this was defiantly the right place. Getting out and grabbed his luggage and walked up to the driver. "How much is the fair." "Free." said the cab driver. Justin just gave him a confused look. "What you three did for my home was more then anyone could ask for, if you ever need a lift, at a very reduced price, give me a call." 'Wow, really?, that you." Justin said to the driver as he gave him the cab card. The driver drove away and Justin looked at the card. It read: "Get the Fuck out of the Way, cab service." "Well, that explains why we got here so fast." Justin Put the card into his pocket, and started to walked up to the property. "HEY YOU BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING PICE OF SHIT! "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WELCOME HOME PARTY!" Justin yelled as he stood in the front yard like a retard. "You can take that part and shove it up your ass." Said Carlson as he opened the door to walk out side. They both started laughing as they gave each other a bro hug. "Glad to have you back man, what happened to you and you girl?" Justin decided to walk inside set his bag down and give the story, Tina was in there watching a tv show." "So do we all just chill in this big house of your during the day man"? Asked Justin. "Pretty much, but now tell me!" Said Carlson. "Alright alright, calm your tits.:" "Uh.. hi?" Tina said. "Shut up Tina we all know you don't got none." Tina threw a pillow at Justin. "HA HA Very funny, dick." Tina said. Justin started to laugh. 'Ok, well you see, me and my Pokémon sort of... well... we like to fuck one another ok, and we love one another." "So pretty much the same with me and Carlson." Said Tina.


	13. Chapter 11 (Peperations)

"WERE BACK!" Screamed Tina as she opened the door to Carlson's home and walked in side. Followed by her were off of Carlson's Eeveelutions an Tina's Kirlia. "Why the fuck must you be so damn loud Tina?" Said Justin from wakening up past out on the couch. "Oh shut up, you know, it would be nice to get a welcome home from someone around here" Carlson over heard Tina from upstairs as shouted so everyone could here: "Yeah? well, it would be nice to have a non explosive alarm clock as well" "Hahaha, so true" Stated Justin. Tina just powted and walked off. It was around 2200 by the time everyone returned home, they were exhausted from shopping all day. But never less, Tina and the Eeveelutions got everything that Carlson asked for. Carlson made his way down stairs to greet Tina and his other seven lovers. "Hey where's Glaceon?" Asked Tina. "She's... Tired." Carlson said. "So you fucked the shit out of her again and then she passed out on your bed?" "Yup, that about sums it all up" "Is it always this fun around here?" Justin asked. "Well, if you think fun is having sex with your Pokémon, and me blowing things up in my front yard, then yes, yes it is." "Great" sighed Justin. "Well, you could always move back to the Shai-Gen Region if you don't like it here" "Now lets not get bat shit crazy here Tina, oh wait, I forgot, you suffer from BSC don't you?" "What the fuck is BSC?" "Bat Shit Crazy" "FUCK YOU!" "Ok you two, enough fighting". Said Carlson as he walked into the room holding three beers. He gave one to Tina, and then threw on at Justin's head. "Ow, what the fuck?" Justin complained. "Next time catch it." Said Tina. "SO Tina, did you get everything for the wedding?" "Yup, everything is currently getting set up outback in the forest, should be ready by this weekend." "Good, Glaceon is going to met when she sees it as she walks down the aisle. "So how are you going to get her be surprised at her own wedding?" Asked Justin. "Well, I'm going to take her out on a date one night, but then after the date Tina is going to take her out to someplace where they do 'girly things' and when they are done, ill be standing in a tux in the forest with everyone there." "Do you have someone to legally classify you as married?" "Yup." "Of course you do." "Anyway, that take place in about two days." "What takes place in about two days master?" Glaceon said as she walked down the stairs still half asleep. Carlson almost coked on his beer from the surprise of her appearance out of the blue, but saved it. "Nothing really, Tina has a new bomb that she is working on." "Oh... Fun." Said Glaceon. "Well, when your done doing what ever your doing, ill be sleeping in your bed." Glaceon smiled and walked back upstairs. "Let me guess, there fireworks aren't they?" Justin asked. "Big ones, really big ones" Tina noted jumping up and down. "I'm sure they are, what explosion from you is small?"

Carlson, Tina, and Justin spent the next few hours just 'shooting the shit' to pass time and to mingle with one another. But, everyone soon became tired and decided it was time to get some rest. Justin went to his new house, Tina went to hers, tripping over one of the pot holes in her yard, and Carlson went back up stairs to get some Z's. The next day hit and everyone decided to go put back and just enjoy the nice summer breeze and to relax after a long week. Carlson sat in a lawn chair with Tina next to him as he watched all of his Eeveelutions swim in the swimming pool, except for Flareon, she hates the water. She decide to take a nap on top of the water fall that flows into the swimming pool, the water comes out of the front so there was a space clear for her to sleep. "You know Tina, I couldn't be any more happier." Said Carlson. "No?, nothing would make your life any better?" "Nope, I live in the most peaceful place on earth, I live with all of my Eeveelutions as well as my two most favorite people in the world, I'm going to marry Glaceon early tomorrow morning under the stars, my life is perfect, this is my own paradise." "I know what you mean, we have been friends all of our lives, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else either, and I'm sure Justin feels the same way." "I'm sure your tight Tina, by the way, where is he?" "He decided to go into the forest and help out with the setting up of the wedding." "Well that was nice of him, hey, remember that everyone must be there by 0000, and then you and Glaceon are to walk down the aisle at 0030." "Understood, its all going to be alright don't worry." That's what everyone thought, but title did they know, the 50 remaining Enforcement Officers had the plan to attack that very night.

The sun was finally setting, and that was the sign to start the evenings plans. Carlson and Glaceon went to one of the five stare restaurants in town, while Tina, Justin, and the Eeveelutions, as well as Tina's Pokémon, and Justin's, were getting ready for the wedding. Tina took everyone to a salon and dress fitters shop in town, everyone was given a makeover and a dress for the nights activities, Justin was just given a tux. The Pokémon were enjoying the saltation of the salon as well as Tina, Justin was just wanting to get this over with, he was mainly looking toward to the after party. "Ugh, are you all almost don yet, Carlson and Glaceon are halfway done with there date by now." Complained Justin. "You always have something negative to say don't you?" "Not always, I just want to see my best friend get married and then get drunk off my ass in celebration." "What would you do in there wars no alcohol at the after party?" Justin's eyes widened, and set sat strait up in fear almost. "That's not funny Tina, there will be boozes, right... RIGHT?" "Yes Justin there will be substances for you to consume to get intoxicated with." Just relaxed in his chair with great relief. "Thank god, I mean, a wedding with out boozes, that's just I nightmare." "Oh yes, what ever would we do with out alcohol?" Meanwhile, Carlson and Glaceon just finished there meals at the restaurant. "Master, this had to of been the best night of my life." "Well, I'm glad you liked it Glaceon, but the night is far from over." "Oh?" Glaceon said confused. "What more could there be?" She asked. 'Well, you know how were in a relationship right, a real one at that?" "Yes, of course I do, it make me ever so happy master." "And you know that I do in fact love you a lot, more then your sisters?" "Yes, I have always been your special someone, or something, and you have always been mine." "Well, tonight I'm here to show you just how much I love you, in front of everyone one." "What do you me..." Glaceon stopped her comment as she realized what was going on, everything was starting to come together to her in her mind, the limo, the dress, the five star restaurant, and then she remembered the ring as Carlson pulled the small black box. "Glaceon" Carlson said. AS he knelt down to no knee. Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing to watch in awe, they all had the same thing running through their minds,... Is she going to say yes?" Now out side the San-Suo Region this would be illegal, and everyone would be discussed by it, but here, it was perfectly normal. A lot of people were married to Pokémon, and there were also some who had joint marriages with there Human lovers as well. That was also perfectly legal, as long as it was one Pokémon and one Human. As Carlson knelt to the ground, the pulled out that black box that Glaceon had her eyes on some time ago. Glaceon started to tear up and held her front paws over mouth. "Glaceon", Carlson said again, ... The moment seamed to go by for forever for Glaceon. "Will you marry me, and be my special someone forever?" Carlson finished.

Oh master... YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! She said, and with that, Carlson slipped on the ring and kissed his lover. Everyone in the restaurant started cheering, people and Pokémon alike. It was right on time, just as they were saying thank you to everyone and walking out of the restaurant, Tina pulled up in another limo. "I'm guessing everything is ready?" Carlson asked Tina. "You got it!, all we need to the bride." Tina gave a little wink towards Glaceon, who was now more confused then ever. "Glaceon, go with Tina, she will bring you to your sisters and the night will continue." "Is this part of the plan master?" "Yes baby, now go on." Glaceon was confused but decided to go ahead with the plan anyway. She jumped into the limo with Tina and drove off, a few minutes later, Justin pulled up with Carlson truck; him and Carlson then drove off towards home. "You got my Dress Blues ready right?" "SHIT!, in knew I forgot something!" Carlson eyes went big. The look on Carlson's face was priceless. "Haha, relax brother I got your blues all nice and pressed for ya, even mounted the medals as well". "Don't fucking scare me like that man!" Carlson yelled. After a nervous drive back to the houses, Carlson and Justin both went inside and got dressed. Justin in his tux, and Carlson in his decorated Blues, were ready to head into the forest. "So you never told me, why did you pick the forest?" Asked Justin. Carlson responded, "Same reason I picked this land to build on, its been in my family for generations, mainly my aunt and uncle, its where Jolteon is buried." Replied Carlson. "No shit?" "Yup." They reached the location of the wedding, and they were both amazed by what they could see. It was like a winter storm took that particular part of the forest and transformed it into a winter wonderland." "Ah, snow and ice theme to match Glaceon I suppose?" "You guessed it my friend." Carlson seen someone standing under the alter, it was the person who would wed both him and Glaceon. "Ah, hello Mr. Carlson." "Hello sir, how are you this... morning?" "I'm good, I never did a wedding this early in the morning, but the scenery looks phenomenal!" "Why thank you sir, it took a lot of planning." They discussed how everything was going down while Tina and Glaceon were still getting ready.

"But Tina I don't understand, why I'm I getting another Dress?" Glaceon asked. "Because, its for later." She replied. "Why cant I just wear this one?" Tina tried her best to answer the question... "Because... Because... Its not... White..." "White?, well why would my dress be whi... Oh..." Glaceon stopped her sentence before she could finish it, and replaced it with another sentence, with a bit more excitement. "Oh... OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING MARRIED!?" "You guessed sweet heart, not get your but out of the limo, were here. The building they pulled up to was the finest building for dresses in the city. Glaceon was the first inside, but had to wait for Tina. "Good Evening, pick up for Mr. Carlson." Tina told the front desk lady working late." "Ah yes, Mr. Carlson custom design, its on rack seven." "Thank you." They picked up the dress and jumped back into the limo. Glaceon was eager to tear open the box, but Tina insisted it wait in till they arrived back at Carlson's house. They pulled up, waived the limo driver good by, and ran inside. "Oh Carlson, I hope you know your lady's dress size." Tina said out loud. 'He dose Tina, he asked me for this dress." "Smart bastard." Glaceon tore open the box and threw on the dress, what she seen, melted her heart.

The dress was a while and light blue ice color, it looked like someone netted a bunch of snow flakes and ice crystals together. The front, had the ICE emblem that the dress was attached to, it looked like a necklace, but it turned into a dress as it flowed down across her back. It shimmered and sparkled in the light, and it even felt like snow. The front of the dress was made to detach from the rest, to be worn as a necklace for future times. "Now that was creative, I'm not just wearing this dress once, it will be with me forever." Glaceon thought. Tina was amazed on how beautiful Glaceon looked, she really looked like a snow princess, she was in fact, Carlson's princess. Tina glanced at the clock, it read 0010. "Shit, we got to move, it starts at 0030!"

It was time, with Carlson and Justin standing side by side looking down the aisle, and the Eeveelutions standing on the other side, also looking down the aisle, the waited for Glaceon, and Tina to enter. Carlson and his Glaceon were soon to be married.


	14. Chapter 12 (Wedding Day)

The time and day had finally arrived to bond together Carlson and his Glaceon. Carlson was standing by his best friend from his deployments waiting for his lovely bride to walk down that isle. The Eeveelution were siting in while and light blue chairs in front of the alter whispering to one another waiting for Glaceon to make her appearance. As he waited Carlson took the moment to grasp the wedding scene entirely. The tress above their heads were transformed into think ice looking branches, they sparkled in the candle light that lit up the area in all directions. The alter itself was made completely out of ice, and behind the alter, is where Jolteon rests. Carlson wanted all of his Eeveelutions to be apart of the wedding, that just so happened to also include the one that was no longer with them. The lake that surrounded his statue was turned into ice, it look amazing the way the candles lit it up. Snow covered every inch of the area to really bring in that ice them effect, how Carlson managed snow in July, well... no one could figure that one out. He turned to his Eeveelutions, and then back at Justin, all of whom were happy for there master, lover, and friend. And just as Carlson turned back to face the snow while drapes that covered the entrance to the walk way, the music started playing, Glaceon had finally arrived.

The music was the classical wedding music that you would hear anywhere else, nothing to fancy. But Carlson blocked everything out of his head, his focus, was on a blue Eeveelution that he loved more then life its self. Standing there in his Decorated Dress Blues, with Justin on his side, and his Eeveelutions turned around in their chairs, Carlson watched the drapes pull apart, and enter, the most beautiful thing in the world, his lover, his friend, his ice princess,... his Glaceon. As soon as his eyes layside upon Glaceon and all of her glory, his was breathless. Glaceon look better then she ever had in her wedding dress walking down towards Carlson. Her dress matched her perfectly. The Eeveelutions and Justin were even amazed on how well he created his lovers dress. He over heard things like "Wow, she looks amazing" and "Is that really my sister?" as well as "Glaceon is so fucking lucky", that one was from Flareon of course. Justin even leaned in and spoke, "Man, you really out did your self, I'm so happy for you brother." Carlson didn't even hear a word, his eyes were locked into Glaceons and hers were locked into his. Tina, was walking right beside Glaceon, bringing her up the isle. Because her brother, Jolteon died, Tina had to fill the spot, she did look after her when Carlson was away and the other Eeveelutions were still eggs. Glaceon and Tina had reached the alter, Tina gave a hug to Glaceon, and took her seat in the front row. There were only eight chairs, two per row, four per side. Glaceon took her step and arrived on the alter. She had to stand on a raised part of the alter. Carlson took her front paws as she sat down looked her into her eyes, what he saw, was a happiness that he prayed would last him a life time. The music stopped, and the person who would wed them together, started to speak.

"We are gathered here today, to witness and rejoice, in the glory of bonding both Mr. Carlson and his Glaceon. The San-Suo Region, is the only place in the world that will allow such an act. But this is an act of love, happiness, and passion, and for that, we are grateful. If there are any objections to this marriage, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." A couple of second went by to give someone the chance to speak their mind if they wanted to, but no one did. "Will the man of honor please present the rings." Justin took his pace standing next to both Carlson and Glaceon. He gave Carlson Glaceons ring first. "Mr. Carlson, you do take you Glaceon, to be your lawful wedded wife, to hold, love, and cherish till the end of time?" "I do" said Carlson as he slipped on Glaceons Ring. "And do you, Glaceon, who I can now hear thanks to this device in my ear, (everyone laughed) take your master Mr. Carlson, to be your lawful wedded husband, and to also hold, love, and cherish till the end of time?" "I do" Said Glaceon as tears went down her face as she slipped on Carlson's Ring. "With the power invested in me under the San-Suo Region's Marriage Doctrine and with the power of the Rings you both now wear in unison, I now pronounce you, lawfully wedded." "Mr. Carlson, you may kiss the bride." That was all Carlson really wanted to hear, those last few words that would let him kiss his bride and bound the two forever. Both him and Glaceon leaned in and gave each other the best kiss of their lives. When they broke, they both 'I love you' in unison. During this moment all the Eeveelutions, Tina, and Justin, were crying due to the occasion. Even Tina's and Justin's Pokémon that were in the background were having issues keeping water out of their eyes. But as you expect, the joyful bliss was broken by none other then Justin. "Alright!, now lets go get fucked up!" He cheered with all excitement, everyone cheered, even the Pokémon, because them too, would be getting fucked up, all thanks to Justin's special Pokémon alcohol. Even the person who wedded the two, was invited. "Would you like to come to the after party as well sir?" Said Carlson, "Me? well... Ah fuck it, this was the best wedding I had ever done, might as well be the best and only after party." Glaceon just smiled and laughed. Her wedding was the highlight of her life, but she and Carlson had one last thing to do before they left. Carlson took a bottle of lightning vodka, Jolteon's favorite, and broke it over his tomb stone. Carlson looked down, as the liquid dripped down and into the soil and said with rejoice: "Drink up my friend, I love and miss you so very much, I wish you were here with us." What happened next was something amazing, just as Carlson said those words looking at the statue of Jolteon, out of now where came a bright jolt of lighting that hit beyond the statue away from everyone. "No way..." Carlson said as he couldn't believe what just happened. "Maybe he is here with us master, even though we cant see him." "I think you might be right Glaceon."

It took everyone a minute to grasp what had just happened, but non the less, it was time to get fucked up. Everyone started to make their way out of the winter wonderland in the forest and back towards Carlson's house for the after party. On their walk home, Kirlia has a sense in her psychic readings, and put an arm out to stop her master. "What is Kirlia?" Tina asked. She waited till the others walked ahead before she told Tina, they didn't even notice that the two were lagging behind them. "I have a bed feeling master, something is coming." "What do you mean?" "There is a disturbance in my readings, I cant figure out what it is but, I can feel it." "Is it strong?" "Yes, and its not in our favor." "I'm sure its probably just a storm or something Kirlia, there's noth.." "NO!" Kirlia stopped her short, "Its a threat master, I'm a physic Pokémon, I can feel these things". "Ok, ok, Well when we get back Carlson's house We will let them know during the after party." "Better make it quick, it will soon be here." Kirlia gave Tina the 'I'm not fucking around look', so Tina knew it was something serious, but they couldn't figure out what it was exactly. "Hey Tina!" Justin yelled, If you want any Alcohol, I suggest you hurry your flat ass up here and get some before I consume them all!" "Fuck you, my ass is not flat!" "Oh sorry, those are your tits, I meant your tits!" Tina just ignored Justin and walked up to the house to meet the others.

About ten minutes into the after party, Kirlia nudged Tina to let them know what she felt. "Hey everyone, I have something to say." Justin was already drunk and had a smartass comment to say. "Tina, its too late, you cant have Carlson nor fuck him now, he's a married man, wooo!" "Fuck you, you stupid drunk cock sucking cum guzzling mother fucker!" "God damn ok, ok, sorry." "Kirlia sensed that something is coming, she doesn't know what it is but she said it was a threat and would be here soon." "Tina, what could possibly be coming all the way out here?" Carlson asked. "All I know is that its bad and is coming from the ocean, my readings are not that strong yet due to the fact I haven't evolved." Kirlia said. "Humm, we do live 2 miles from the ocean, ok, I'll put the house on lockdown mode, NO ONE GO OUTSIDE!, the system will engage you!" "Wont your system just engage us too from in here?" Justin asked. "No, the indoor system will scan everyone 5 seconds before lockdown mode starts, and will not engage ant one that it scans, anyone else, well, you get the picture." "Master, were getting kind scared over here" Leafeon said. "Not to worry baby, I wont let nothing happen to you." The Eeveelutions knew that they could trust their master, they believed in him. Carlson got up and went to the console that was next to the stair case, it was the console for the security system that Carlson had installed when the house was being built. After a few passwords and system modifications, the system was activated and started its course. Loudly throughout the house you could hear "SYSEM ACTAVATED... SCANNING... SCAN COMPLETED... LOCKDOWN MODE ACTAIVATED... WINDOW SHILEDS AND BLAST DORRS ACTAVATED... WEAPONS ACTAVATED... LIVE RECORDING ACTAVATED... SYSTEM READY..." then a different voice came up, it sounded like a woman, "Please stay indoors, all moving obstructions outdoors will be targeted and eliminated, the range is .35 miles, thank you." "Ok, now can well all please stop worrying about what the hell could possibly happen?" Asked Justin. Everyone agreed by nodding their head, and went back to the after party.

Everyone was having a great time, games were being played, people were being drunk, Tina was fucking her Kirlia, Carlson was fucking his wife, Justin was Fucking his Pokémon, and the Eeveelutions were fucking each other, but at last, it was over. An hour past and they decided to go upstairs to the media room and watch a movie. 'For fuck sakes Tina!" Justin yelled. "WHAT!" Tina screamed. "You need bigger tits, your flat chested." Tina threw her bottle of beer at his head but missed, then took on of her boots and smacked him right in the face. "You too never get old." Carlson noted. The movie started and they all were watching, it only took forty five minutes for them to knock out... but... it only took them seventy nine minutes for them to wake up. "ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! The security system went into full blast, the lights in the house turned red, and ALERT was being shouted over the speakers and on the TV screens. "What the fuck is going on!?" Asked Justin. The system took a note of what he said and put up the live feed from the cameras on the big screen. They were motion sensitive and followed the moving tracks that they picked up. What they had seen, was something they couldn't believe was happing.


	15. Chapter 13 (Battle Ground A)

"You got to be shitin me!" Said Justin. "What is it?" asked Tina. "Look at the fucking uniforms, seen any of those in the past few months!" "I thought they were not aloud in this region!" Carlson stepped in: "Their not, but look at the numbers, there's only 50 of them, they want revenge, they don't care about the law." "Well I say we fucking give them what they came for." said Justin. "And what the hell might that just be?" asked Tina. "Death, a glorious and painful death!" "Both of you stop!" Carlson shouted. "The security system will take care of it!" He turned and looked at his wife, "Glaceon, I need you and the others to go into the safe room and secure the door." "No!, We are wife and husband, and I will be dammed if I lose you!" Glaceon said, the tone in here voice was cracked and sincere. "Fine, but everyone else, your going!" He yelled. Not to make there master any more upset then he already was, the Eeveelutions followed suit, as well as the other Pokémon. As they were walking, the security system noticed a hostile threat. "Incoming missiles, prepare for impact." "Oh, I don't think so." Said Tina. Just as the misses were launched, so were Tina's. "Where the hell did you get anti missile missiles from? asked Justin. "I built them." Replied Tina. Justin stood there with a surprised look on his face, but only had one thing to say: "You my friend, are one fucking crazy loon, but I'm glad your our crazy loon." "Awe, that was the nicest thing you ever said to me Justin, thank you!" Tina replied. "Lock it up!" shouted Carlson. Tina and Justin turned there attention to the screen. Tina's Missiles impacted the Enforcement Officers, and the sky turned to day in the middle of the night. "Targets in range, engaging." The security system spoke again, and after its words, 3 chain guns dropped out of the outer ceilings and started to rip through the air with bullets, tearing holes in the Enforcement Officers. But a last, all great things must come to an end. The Chain guns took out 15 Law Enforcement Officers, before RPG's took them out. "Weapons offline" "Yeah, well no fucking shit!" shouted Carlson again. "So what now?" Asked Justin. "Looks like it up to us now." replied Carlson. "Fuck yeah!" shouted Justin.

It only took seconds before the three were armed. Justin had the shotgun, Carlson had his m16a4 service rifle, and Tina had here trusted pistol that she found in the motel room back in the Shai-Gen Region. "OK here's the plan, those blast doors wont budge from small arms and RPG fire, so here's what were are going to do. Carlson spoke. "There is a service tunnel that leads .5 miles away from the house, we take that tunnel and it will bring up behind our enemy." Tina, you will stay here with Glaceon, if anyone tries to pry open the doors, shoot them in the face." "Got it!" She said with confidence. "Justin, when we get out into the open air, its going to be a long fight, I need you to be right by my side" "Always was, always will." Justin replied. "Good now le..." BOOM! Carlson's strategy was blown into pieces. "Or we can just shoot them now seeing how they brought FUCKING C4!" Carlson snapped up and shot three enforcement officers as they ran through the smoke and into the house. BOOM! Another door was blown open, and this time Justin pumped 12 gauges on led into the chests of two enforcement officers. As the second one went down another ran through, but Justin was in the middle of reloading, the enforcement officer raised his weapon and targeted Justin. He squeezed the trigger, but Tina squeezed hers faster. He bullet made contact with the enforcement officers head and splatters it all over the wall. "Blast door failure, system compromised." "NO FUCKING SHIT!" Screamed Justin. "Come on!, were dead if we stay here!" Carlson shouted. All three ran out of the house, and into the back yard. You would think there would be no cover outside, but thanks to Tina's 'experiments' there were plenty of 'fox holes' to take cover in. They ran through the door way, Carlson was out first flowed by Justin and then Tina. At first sight, there were two enforcement officers running up, but Carlson performed a 'box drill' and took them out. Justin reloaded on the move, but quickly emptied two more rounds in to another two enforcement officers has he ran left and dove into a fox hole for cover to reload. To the right, Tina fired off the remaining 6 shots in her clip, she missed the first 2 and 4th and 5th shot while running, but took out another officer. Carlson continued to run straight and slid into a crater in front of him, barley making it. As he slid down the side of the crater, bullets followed his every move in till he as safe. The three humans were stuck in holes as enforcement officers approached them, suppressing fire so the gang couldn't get a shot off.

Just as all hope was lost, a beam of ice flew trough the sky, and the enforcement officers were frozen to the ground stumbling and dropping there weapons. Glaceon was serious about not loosing her husband any time soon, so she decided to take action her self. As they fell to the ground, Carlson popped up and took out two before taking cover again. Justin missed a shot, but blew the head of another's right off. Tina on the other hand, nailed four officers as she ran towards another crater in front of her. "Tina has the idea, move forward!" Justin ran up out of the fox hole he was taking cover in in an attempt to move up the line, but a sniper had him in his crosshairs. Holding his breath, the sniper took aim and fired, but Justin slid into the fox hole, and the bullet from the sniper flew right above his head, knocking out some of his hearing. "Mother fucker, WATCH OUT SNIPER AT 10!" Justin shouted. Carlson was facing his 12, and took a 20 degree offset to the left, and fire the remaining 8 bullets on his mag into the brush. Carlson took out the sniper, but was hit in the shoulder during the process. Falling to the ground, Glaceons heart was broken, but was soon relived when she seen that it was only a 'flesh wound'. Carlson had no other choice but to low crawl to his next position. Tina was taking heavy fire and needed assistance. Bullets were flying over head, barley missing the gang as well as enforcement officers. It was a solid 20 v 4 now but the tables were soon to be turned. The company commander had a feeling that his enemy's were highly trained, so he took the liberty of bring his secret weapon. Just as the enforcement officers were falling back to the low wall that surrounded Carlson's property, Carlson, Justin and Tina were running for there lives. All that was heard was the loud roar of an T-17 Assault Tank that the Bravo Company Commander brought along with him. He was in the machine gunners seat firing at Carlson as he ran and took cover in the pool. Carlson couldn't hold his breath for long, and the tank blew a good hole in his house. Just as Carlson was about to drown, Tina fired a few shots drawing the attention of the commander. "Your the bitch that blew up my company, IM GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!" shouted the commander as he aimed at Tina. Carlson knew he was no longer being targeted, the bullets stopped hitting the water. With that he climbed out and moved forward. Justin moved as well, taking out two more officers on his way, and killing another with the butt of his shotgun. Carlson's back yard was turning in a bloody war zone. the commander noticed Justin getting too close and drew his pistol and fired as Justin made his way onto the take. "This is mine!" shouted the commander and he fired three bullets into Justin's chest. Justin fell and rolled off of the tank and laid motionless on the ground next to it. But then out of know where Carlson came from the back side, and attempted to take control. The commander threw him off like a rag doll and focused his attention on Tina as he seen Carlson run and take cover. The main cannon on the tank fired but missed the wall Tina was hiding behind, instead, the shell flew into the distance and hit deep into the ocean. Tina was the commanders next target, and Carlson couldn't do a thing because of the remaining enforcement officers. "I have to kill these sons of a bitches before I can do anything" Carlson thought to him self. Just as he was getting ready to open fire with w new clip, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Justin, laying there completely still. Carlson was in rage, his best friend shot dead and killed in this pointless battle. He couldn't hold back, had jumped over the low wall and ran straight into live fire. Running and gunning Carlson managed to take out four other officers. He turned, only to see another tank shell hit a few feet where Tina was standing, and watch her body fly through the air from the blast. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Carlson shouted. The commander turned towards the voice, but managed to shoot at Glaceon in the process, she wasn't hit, but was forced to retreat inside Carlson's home. Carlson took aim right as the enforcement officer took aim. Carlson was fast on the trigger, but his gun jammed from the dirt inside his rifle. His eyes went wide, his life flashed before his eyes, the commander smiled, getting ready to pull back on the machine guns trigger.

As Carlson was ready to face the fact the he would never see his Eeveelutions again, or his wife, a blast of light came from the roof of the house and hit the T-17 Assault Tank. It was a hyper beam blast from Umbreon, and it saved Carlson's life. This was the first time Carlson was glad that his Eeveelutions didn't listen to him. As the blast hit the tank it blew into a thousands pieces; it was nothing more then a smoldering ball of fire now. But there was one problem, there was no one in the gunners seat. The Eeveelutions came running out of the house in order to assist in the battle. There were only 4 enforcement officers left and they took aim at the things the Carlson would die to protect. But it was too late, Flareon made the ground they were standing on into a blazing abyss, burning the officers to death. With the ground on fire, Carlson ran towards the beach picking up Justin's shotgun along the way, he had a good feeling where the commander was running to. He ran, as fast as he could, and eventually caught up to the commander. He was 50 yards away, retreating back to the Assault Boat that he came on, but he was not going to leave alive. "STOP!" Carlson shouted. Knowing that it was eater stop or die, the Bravo Company Commander stopped. "Looks like I have failed my last mission." He said. "I should fucking kill you right now where you stand." Carlson said. "I'm already a dead man, you killed everything I achieved in life, I have nothing left, the only thing that is keeping me alive, is you." "I did that because you wouldn't stop hunting us, all we wanted was to leave the region". "Your wanted criminals, you fuck you Eeveelutions, and house a top wanted felon." "Your punishment was death." "And for pissing me off, you punishment is execution!" Carlson shouted. And with that, he pulled the trigger, blowing half of the commanders face off of his body, as well as this right arm. He fell to the ground, dead. Carlson walked up to the body, and unzipped his pants. After a few seconds of waiting, he pissed on the commanders dead body, zipped back up, and walked back to his house.

Arriving, he was rejoiced to see that his Eeveelutions were ok, even more so that his wife was fine as well. Justin and Tina were siting in lawn chairs watching the tank continue to burn. "I thought you two were dead." Carlson said walking up towards them crying a little. "Bullet proof vest" Justin said. "Fucker cant aim" Said Tina. They all looked at one another, and started laughing. The Eeveelutions walked up and talked there master, the Pokémon belonging to Justin and Tina, also ran up and rejoiced that there lovers were not dead. "I'm glad to see your all ok" Carlson said "We were so scared master, we thought we lost you, and if it weren't for Umbreon... "Hey" Carlson cut Leafeon short. "The important thing is that we are all still here" He said. "He looked at Umbreon and she looked at him. They both smiled, and Umbreon walked away happy. "Why is that Eeveelutions of his so happy?" Justin asked/"because." relied Tina. "She earned a three was with Carlson and Glaceon" "Oh.."

Minutes past, and choppers could be hear in the distance. "FUCKING CHOPPERS!?" Justin screamed. "Hold on, look at the tail, its San-Suo Region!" Carson yelled. The choppers landed after circling for a while, making sure no threat remained. Once landed, the Major with 5 San-Suo Soldiers approached. "Mind telling me what the fuck just happened here!" Demanded the Major "We were attacked." Said Tina not even looking at him. "Attacked, by who?" "The Shai-Gen Region Bravo Law Enforcement Company Commander." Said Justin, as he then took a drink of a beer he grabbed from the kitchen. "Is this true Mr. Carlson, be known that a false report is a felon in the San-Suo region. "Yes." "Very well, Captain Low will make sure all damages to your property are fixed with out payment, and the San-Suo Region will most likely go into war again with the Shai-Gen Region" "That's understandable, but Pokémon will die" Said Tina. "That might be true, but Pokémon and people will continue to die for years to come if that Region is still alive." Responded Carlson. Tina knew he was right, but still hated it.

Two weeks later, Carlson, Tina, Justin, the Eeveelutions, and the Pokémon were sitting in Carlson's re furbished house, shooting the shit with one another. "We interrupt this broadcast for a breaking news head line." Said the radio. Carlson told everyone to shut up and walked dover to the radio, he turned the volume up so everyone could hear better. "Two weeks ago, a local resident's property came under attack by the remaining Enforcement Officers of Bravo Company in the Shai-Gen Region, the President had this to say: "No fucking way, the president!" said Justin in surprise. "Shh." said Tina. "Me fellow patriots, it has come to my attention that the Shai-Gen Regions Enforcement Officers have violated the treaty set forth by both the Shai-Gen Region, and the San-Suo Region. Violation of this treaty is an act of war and is punishable by the 7 Nations in the Ally's power. The San-Suo Region has declared war on the Shai-Gen Region, and will be aided by all 7 nations. The Axis Nations remain neutral and will have no part in this war that will scream across the western Region. That is all for now, and I send my regards to Mr. Carlson, and his tenants as well as the Pokémon." And with that, the music played on. "So what dose that mean baby?" Asked Glaceon. "It means we can live in peace with one another, and I can have a happy life, with my true family, and my lovely wife." Carlson Kissed Glaceon, and everyone was united as one big family, that would now live the rest of there lives, in true peace.


	16. Chapter 13 (Battle Ground B)

"You got to be shitin me!" Said Justin. "What is it?" asked Tina. "Look at the fucking uniforms, seen any of those in the past few months!" "I thought they were not aloud in this region!" Carlson stepped in: "Their not, but look at the numbers, there's only 50 of them, they want revenge, they don't care about the law." "Well I say we fucking give them what they came for." said Justin. "And what the hell might that just be?" asked Tina. "Death, a glorious and painful death!" "Both of you stop!" Carlson shouted. "The security system will take care of it!" He turned and looked at his wife, "Glaceon, I need you and the others to go into the safe room and secure the door." "No!, We are wife and husband, and I will be dammed if I lose you!" Glaceon said, the tone in here voice was cracked and sincere. "Fine, but everyone else, your going!" He yelled. Not to make there master any more upset then he already was, the Eeveelutions followed suit, as well as the other Pokémon. As they were walking, the security system noticed a hostile threat. "Incoming missiles, prepare for impact." "Oh, I don't think so." Said Tina. Just as the misses were launched, so were Tina's. "Where the hell did you get anti missile missiles from? asked Justin. "I built them." Replied Tina. Justin stood there with a surprised look on his face, but only had one thing to say: "You my friend, are one fucking crazy loon, but I'm glad your our crazy loon." "Awe, that was the nicest thing you ever said to me Justin, thank you!" Tina replied. "Lock it up!" shouted Carlson. Tina and Justin turned there attention to the screen. Tina's Missiles impacted the Enforcement Officers, and the sky turned to day in the middle of the night. "Targets in range, engaging." The security system spoke again, and after its words, 3 chain guns dropped out of the outer ceilings and started to rip through the air with bullets, tearing holes in the Enforcement Officers. But a last, all great things must come to an end. The Chain guns took out 15 Law Enforcement Officers, before RPG's took them out. "Weapons offline" "Yeah, well no fucking shit!" shouted Carlson again. "So what now?" Asked Justin. "Looks like it up to us now." replied Carlson. "Fuck yeah!" shouted Justin.

It only took seconds before the three were armed. Justin had the shotgun, Carlson had his m16a4 service rifle, and Tina had here trusted pistol that she found in the motel room back in the Shai-Gen Region. "OK here's the plan, those blast doors wont budge from small arms and RPG fire, so here's what were are going to do. Carlson spoke. "There is a service tunnel that leads .5 miles away from the house, we take that tunnel and it will bring up behind our enemy." Tina, you will stay here with Glaceon, if anyone tries to pry open the doors, shoot them in the face." "Got it!" She said with confidence. "Justin, when we get out into the open air, its going to be a long fight, I need you to be right by my side" "Always was, always will." Justin replied. "Good now le..." BOOM! Carlson's strategy was blown into pieces. "Or we can just shoot them now seeing how they brought FUCKING C4!" Carlson snapped up and shot three enforcement officers as they ran through the smoke and into the house. BOOM! Another door was blown open, and this time Justin pumped 12 gauges on led into the chests of two enforcement officers. As the second one went down another ran through, but Justin was in the middle of reloading, the enforcement officer raised his weapon and targeted Justin. He squeezed the trigger, but Tina squeezed hers faster. He bullet made contact with the enforcement officers head and splatters it all over the wall. "Blast door failure, system compromised." "NO FUCKING SHIT!" Screamed Justin. "Come on!, were dead if we stay here!" Carlson shouted. All three ran out of the house, and into the back yard. You would think there would be no cover outside, but thanks to Tina's 'experiments' there were plenty of 'fox holes' to take cover in. They ran through the door way, Carlson was out first flowed by Justin and then Tina. At first sight, there were two enforcement officers running up, but Carlson performed a 'box drill' and took them out. Justin reloaded on the move, but quickly emptied two more rounds in to another two enforcement officers has he ran left and dove into a fox hole for cover to reload. To the right, Tina fired off the remaining 6 shots in her clip, she missed the first 2 and 4th and 5th shot while running, but took out another officer. Carlson continued to run straight and slid into a crater in front of him, barley making it. As he slid down the side of the crater, bullets followed his every move in till he as safe. The three humans were stuck in holes as enforcement officers approached them, suppressing fire so the gang couldn't get a shot off.

Just as all hope was lost, a beam of ice flew trough the sky, and the enforcement officers were frozen to the ground stumbling and dropping there weapons. Glaceon was serious about not loosing her husband any time soon, so she decided to take action her self. As they fell to the ground, Carlson popped up and took out two before taking cover again. Justin missed a shot, but blew the head of another's right off. Tina on the other hand, nailed four officers as she ran towards another crater in front of her. "Tina has the idea, move forward!" Justin ran up out of the fox hole he was taking cover in in an attempt to move up the line, but a sniper had him in his crosshairs. Holding his breath, the sniper took aim and fired, but Justin slid into the fox hole, and the bullet from the sniper flew right above his head, knocking out some of his hearing. "Mother fucker, WATCH OUT SNIPER AT 10!" Justin shouted. Carlson was facing his 12, and took a 20 degree offset to the left, and fire the remaining 8 bullets on his mag into the brush. Carlson took out the sniper, but was hit in the shoulder during the process. Falling to the ground, Glaceons heart was broken, but was soon relived when she seen that it was only a 'flesh wound'. Carlson had no other choice but to low crawl to his next position. Tina was taking heavy fire and needed assistance. Bullets were flying over head, barley missing the gang as well as enforcement officers. It was a solid 20 v 4 now but the tables were soon to be turned. The company commander had a feeling that his enemy's were highly trained, so he took the liberty of bring his secret weapon. Just as the enforcement officers were falling back to the low wall that surrounded Carlson's property, Carlson, Justin and Tina were running for there lives. All that was heard was the loud roar of an T-17 Assault Tank that the Bravo Company Commander brought along with him. He was in the machine gunners seat firing at Carlson as he ran and took cover in the pool. Carlson couldn't hold his breath for long, and the tank blew a good hole in his house. Just as Carlson was about to drown, Tina fired a few shots drawing the attention of the commander. "Your the bitch that blew up my company, IM GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!" shouted the commander as he aimed at Tina. Carlson knew he was no longer being targeted, the bullets stopped hitting the water. With that he climbed out and moved forward. Justin moved as well, taking out two more officers on his way, and killing another with the butt of his shotgun. Carlson's back yard was turning in a bloody war zone. the commander noticed Justin getting too close and drew his pistol and fired as Justin made his way onto the take. "This is mine!" shouted the commander and he fired three bullets into Justin's chest. Justin fell and rolled off of the tank and laid motionless on the ground next to it. But then out of know where Carlson came from the back side, and attempted to take control. The commander threw him off like a rag doll and focused his attention on Tina as he seen Carlson run and take cover. The main cannon on the tank fired but missed the wall Tina was hiding behind, instead, the shell flew into the distance and hit deep into the ocean. Tina was the commanders next target, and Carlson couldn't do a thing because of the remaining enforcement officers. "I have to kill these sons of a bitches before I can do anything" Carlson thought to him self. Just as he was getting ready to open fire with w new clip, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Justin, laying there completely still. Carlson was in rage, his best friend shot dead and killed in this pointless battle. He couldn't hold back, had jumped over the low wall and ran straight into live fire. Running and gunning Carlson managed to take out four other officers. He turned, only to see another tank shell hit a few feet where Tina was standing, and watch her body fly through the air from the blast. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Carlson shouted. The commander turned towards the voice, but managed to shoot at Glaceon in the process, she wasn't hit, but was forced to retreat inside Carlson's home. Carlson took aim right as the enforcement officer took aim. Carlson was fast on the trigger, but his gun jammed from the dirt inside his rifle. His eyes went wide, his life flashed before his eyes, the commander smiled, getting ready to pull back on the machine guns trigger.

Bullets fired from the machine gun, they tore through Carlson like he was made out of water. The Company Commander laughed and had a deathly smile on his face as over 100 hundred bullets blasted there way through Carlson's chest. Carlson dropped his weapon and fell to the ground as bullets from the machine gun ran though he body. He hit the ground, bleeding and missing limbs, Carlson laid there, and with the last second of life seen and Enforcement officer bring Glaceon out of the house. He threw the Eeveelution up towards the commander who grabbed her by the neck. He jumped down from his tank and walked over to Carlson dead body. "Hahaha, look at your master now!" He said. Glaceon was crying her eyes out. "No need to be sad, you can join him!" He yelled. And threw Glaceon on the ground next to Carlson. He pulled out his pistol, and shot a single shot. The bullet made contact with Glaceons head, and she died next to her master.

The Tank rolled up to the house and fired once more, it blew a bigger hole in the house, exposing the safe room walls. "FIRE!" Screamed the Commander. The tank fired, and blew open the safe room wall. The Eeveelutions and Pokémon were huddled in the corner. "Sir, what should we do with the Pokémon?" Asked an Enforcement Officer. "Let them join there masters." And with that, the Commander walked away. As he walked back towards his tank, he heard the most pleasant sound to him all night. It was the screams of the Eeveelutions and Pokémon as bullets ripped them apart. The Enforcement Officers fired over 300 hungered bullets, they were an execution squad. Blood filled the room, and the Eeveelutions and Pokémon now lay dead in the corner. The tank fired at Justin's ad Tines house, destroying everything. The commander got what he came for, and was long gone before the San-Suo Military showed up.


End file.
